Love Sucks
by VampyGirl16
Summary: Sequel to my story Love Bites. Hayely is more than happy to be spending the Summer with her ex vampire boyfriend. But what happens when someone from the past comes back? Will Gregory and Hayley stay together or will they be torn apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is the sequel to my other Little Vampire Story, Love Bites.**

**Thank you to everyone who read Love bites and reviewed it. I really appreciate all of you!**

**I hope you like this story too!**

**Disclaimer: Even though it's not based on the movie anymore… I don't own any of the Little Vampire characters. I only own Hayley and the new characters I've made up.**

**Chapter 1:** A new problem

So much has happened after the Sackville-Baggs became humans. It's only be a few months but it has been amazing. They've really picking up on the lingo and the style in this century. Everything has just been perfect.

Gregory made some new friends. He has two best friends named Blake and Nathan. Blake has brown hair and brown eyes. He's the same height as Gregory and is extremely sweet and shy at first but when he gets to know you he opens up and is really random and hyper. Nathan has black hair and black eyes he's a little shorter then both Gregory and Blake but he's really nice. He has adhd so he's really loud and random but awesome. The three of them are usually always hanging out, they're thinking about starting a band.

Tony, Rudolph, and Anna have stuck together. They've made friends but they're always together it's like they're the three musketeers.

Ever since the Sackville-Baggs became humans and the kids have started school I've made new friends too. I have two best friends named Penelope and Holly. Penelope has neon pink hair with blonde under it that goes past her shoulders and light blue eyes, she's also from France but she doesn't have an accent but when she's angry or upset she talks in French. Holly is from America and has curly black hair and light blue eyes, she's dating Blake. Everything is perfect.

I was outside of my school with Penelope and Holly. We were sitting on the stairs waiting for this day to be over. We had to sign about a hundred year books and it was simply annoying. Why did we have to sign anything we would see all these people next year except for the seniors?

"H-h-hey Hay-Hay- Hayley. W-w-will y-you s-sign my yea-yearbook?" I looked up to see the stuttering coming from none other than Brandon Matthews. He was your typical nerd. He had bushy/curly brown hair was kind of chubby and had glasses. I sighed a little bit but smiled and nodded. After signing it he left with a big smile on his face and clutched the yearbook to his chest. I groaned and leaned back on the steps.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Right when I was about to open my eyes someone decided to sit right on my lap. I opened one eye and saw it was Gregory. I laughed a little and sat up.

"Why are you on my lap?" I asked smiling at him.

"Because." That was his answer. He put his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Now get off your too heavy for me." He got off of me and put a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt by my comment.

"Are you calling me fat?" He asked. All of us laughed and I shook my head.

"Not at all but you are taller than me, a boy and bigger than my tiny self."

"You guys are so. Coupley." Nathan said as him and Blake walked over to join us.

"Hey babe." Blake said putting his arm around Holly and kissing her cheek as he sat down.

"So are you two." Nathan said sitting down next to Penelope.

"Yeah well if you and Penny wouldn't be so stubborn we would all be "coupley"." I retorted back causing both of them to blush and mutter shut up to me.

"Attention everyone! The school day is now over!" The cheery voice of Ms. Daws, the school secretary said over the intercom. I jumped up from my seat and started jumping around.

"It's summer! Summer! Gotta get down in the summer!" I said singing my version of Friday by Rebecca Black.

"That songs still horrible even if you change the lyrics!" Blake groaned putting his head on Holly's shoulder causing her to blush.

I turned around when I heard a car honking behind me. I smiled when I saw Gregory's mom in her car with the kids. I tapped Gregory's arm and pointed to the car.

"Well looks like we have to go. See you guys later." Gregory said. We waved to the guys and walked away. While we were walking Gregory put his arm around me.

"So what would you like to do today?" He asked me.

"I don't care what we do as long as we do something." I replied getting into the car, we sat all the way in the back.

"Hey guys." I said to the kids who said hello back.

"Well why don't we go to the park?" Gregory asked me as we started driving.

"Okay." I said smiling at him, he returned it and kissed the top of my head.

"Gregory, darling, you can't go out tonight! Don't you remember you have an appointment to get your haircut?" Freda said looking at her son in the rear view mirror. Gregory groaned and put his head on my shoulder. He needed a haircut his hair was getting to long and he still had all that dye in his hair.

"Go get your haircut then you can come over tonight." I whispered to him. He groaned but nodded and put his hand in mine.

"I like my hair though." I laughed and played with his hand.

"I know but it's getting to long doll face, plus you need to get all that color out of your hair."

We finally got to my house and me and Tony got out of the car.

"Have fun!" I said to Gregory teasingly as I waved to them. When they were finally gone I ran into the house and up the stairs to my room. Mom and dad weren't home yet, mom texted me before and told me they were out shopping so it was just me and Tony.

I closed the door to my room and put my bag on the floor. I looked around and decided that I should clean up. I put away everything and picked up the clothes in the room. When I was done I went down stairs and saw Tony sitting at the kitchen table drawing. I walked over to him and looked down at his drawing.

Ever since the whole vampire thing a couple of months ago Tony's dreams and visions hadn't gone away. Mine had but his hadn't. I looked down at the recent picture he had drawn. It was a girl… She kind of looked at me. My eyes widened when I looked at the picture she was outside our house. She was just.. Looking at it. I knew who it was. It was Elizabeth, not McAshton but Elizabeth Craft. Gregory's old girl friend.

"Tony. Who is that?" I asked pointing to her.

"Oh. I don't know. I had a dream last night and she was there. It was our house then it went to her she was just staring at our house. And that was it, I don't know why." He looked up at me; I guess he could see the worry on my face.

"What's wrong Hayley?" I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled down at him. I patted his hair up a bit.

"Nothing. Nothing at all squirt." He nodded and went back to drawing. I went back up stairs and sat down on my bed.

It can't be Elizabeth. She's dead, isn't she? I mean Gregory told me she was, but in the article I read her dad said her and her mom left to see family members that could help them. I laughed a little bit to myself. No she can't be here. She just can't.

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter!**

**Sorry for the long wait D: **

**Thanks for reading and remember to review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter in Love Sucks. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite and what not. It means a lot! **

**I hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the little vampire characters but I do own the characters I've made up and the plot to this sequel.**

**Chapter 2:** A warning

Gregory had called me that night after his haircut, he sounded excited and we wanted me to come over. I had decided before I went over that I wouldn't mention anything about Tony's pictures or my theory on Elizabeth being back, I also made Tony promise he wouldn't say anything either.

After I changed into black shorts and a blue All Time Low shirt I went downstairs and waited for Tony to be done getting ready. When he was we told mom and dad we would be back later and headed out.

When we got to the Sackville-Bagg residence Anna opened the door with a smile, and grabbed Tony's hand. They went upstairs with me following behind them. I walked over to Gregory's door while Anna and Tony headed into Rudolph's room.

I knocked on Gregory's door, "Come in!" I heard him call out. I opened the door and was surprised to see Blake and Nathan sitting on the floor playing video games. Before I could even look at Gregory he had pulled on a hat.

I pouted and walked over to where he was sitting on the bed, "I want to see." I said trying to pull off the hat.

"Promise not to laugh?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He finally pulled off the hat and I saw his new haircut. It was adorable! Instead of being long and brown with different colors in it, it was black and short. It was spiked up in a short faux-hawk and it looked so nice.

"You look so cute!" I said making him laugh. He kissed my cheek, "Thanks babe."

"Where's Holly Blake?" I asked the brown haired boy sitting on the floor watching the TV.

"She's coming over late with Penny, we're going to the park to set off fireworks that Nathan brought." I nodded and laid down on Gregory's bed as all of us watched the game.

After about an hour the doorbell finally rang, making me jump out and run down the stairs. When I got to the door I opened it and saw Penelope and Holly smiling as they held some bags in their hands.

"Hey baby!" Penny yelled putting her arms around me.

"Hello lover." We giggled at the nicknames we gave each other.

"Dude you girlfriends going lesbian on you!" I heard Nathan's voice yell out. I turned around and glared at him, and gave him my favorite finger.

"What are in the bags?" I asked the two girls turning back around to face my best friends.

"Candy, monsters, juice for you and Penny, and more fireworks." Holly replied.

"Well since the ladies are here we should get going." Blake said putting his arm around Holly.

"Okay let's go then." Before we left the guys went upstairs and grabbed their jackets and hats. When they were finally downstairs we left the house and walked outside.

"Gregory take that hate off you look bald!" Penny said as we continued walking. I took the hat off of Gregory and put it on my head.

"Hey!" He said trying to get it back. He started running after me, causing me to laugh. Finally he caught me by my waist and kissed the side of my head. "Now that I've caught you give me my hat." I shook my head and laughed a little, "You look bald!"

He growled a little but let me go, "Fine." He replied pouting. He walked a little ahead of me and I sprinted up to him.

"Aw, don't be a baby." I said holding his hand, I gave him his hat and he smiled putting his arm around me.

We finally got to the park and everyone went off and started doing random stuff. I and Gregory sat on the swings holding hands and lightly swinging. Gregory let go of my hands for a little bit and reached into his pockets and pulled out a lighter and some cigarettes.

I rolled my eyes as he took one out of the pack and lit it. Nathan got him into smoking, even when I tried to get him to cut down he wouldn't. He didn't smoke every minute of every day but he did it a lot. I smoked a little bit but it was rare when I did. I sighed when he handed me the box but I took one out anyway and lit it.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Penny asked from where she was sitting, which was on top of some shed/bathroom thing in the park.

"Fine let's do this!" Nathan yelled walking over to the bags he had brought full of fireworks. He pulled them all out and put them in a pile.

"Ooh let's do this." Holly said pulling out a rocket shaped firework. Nathan grabbed it and put it on the ground.

"Dude let me see your lighter." He said looking at Blake. Blake handed him his silver lighter and we all took a step back. I sat down on Gregory's lap on the ground next to the girls and Blake while Nathan started lighting up the firework. My eyes widened as I looked up at the firework that started shooting up while sparks shot out at the end. It was changing colors and it was awesome!

When all the fireworks were gone so me, Holly and Penelope settled on playing with sparklers. Us girls were hanging out on the see-saw waving the sparklers around when the boys came over.

"Hey it's already 12 your mom's going to get pissed." Blake said to Holly. She nodded and got off of the see-saw. She gave all of us a hug and not soon after Holly and Blake left Penny and Nate left as well leaving me and Gregory alone.

Gregory's parents didn't care how late he stayed out if it wasn't on school nights and since it was summer both our parents would be cool with it. We laid down on the middle of the see-saw just staring up at the sky. I thought about before with Tony's picture. Maybe I should ask him about it…

"Hey Gregory?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah?" He asked turning his head to look at me.

"What if Elizabeth was still alive." He looked at me oddly and sat up.

"She died with my uncle Von." I sat up too and shook my head.

"Not that one." I replied quietly. I saw him tense up a little bit and he started looking at the ground.

"I've thought about it and it would be great if she was alive." I got a little worried at that comment and he noticed.

"Not awesome like I would still be with her but it would be nice. She loved life; she lived it to the fullest every day. And now she's just gone, she hated being a vampire. So if she was still alive I think it would be great because she would still have her life." I nodded and gave him a small smile before kissing his cheek.

"What made you ask me that?" He asked as we laid back down.

"I don't know it's just something I've thought about." We didn't talk about it anymore after that we just dropped it.

When it was 2 a.m. we finally decided to go home. We stood at the doorway and hugged each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and he leaned down and kissed me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" He asked again. I laughed a little and nodded.

"Okay goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said kissing him one last time.

When I was a couple of feet in front of my house I heard a noise. I turned around, my house keys in my hand and looked out into the night. I didn't see anything though.

"Hello?" I called out.

Right when I turned around though someone was in front of me. And not just someone it was Elizabeth.

"Oh fuck." I whispered slightly backing away. She smirked at me with an evil look in her eyes.

"Hello Hayley." I was shaking a little bit.

"How did you know my name?" I asked her.

"The same way you know mine. Research." She said walking towards me while I was backing away. In the blink of an eye she was right in front of me with her hand wrapped tightly around my throat.

"Let me make one thing clear mortal. Gregory Sackville-Bagg is mine. He will always be mine so you better back off." I let out a choking coughing sound as she held me up above the ground, still holding my throat in her right hand.

She dropped me to the ground and soon she was gone. I held my throat in my hand and started coughing violently. I ran into my house, locking the door , then up to my room. I laid down on my bed thinking about what had just happened. Soon I was crying and hugging myself tightly.

I was hoping that she wasn't alive. I was hoping she really was dead.

But you know what they say about hope.

It brings eternal misery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter was a little crazy! So we found out Elizabeth ****is**** back. So what will happen? Will Hayley tell Gregory? Will she stay away? What will happen?**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and messaged me about the story. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the little vampire characters except for the ones I've made up and this plot line.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: **Ex-Girlfriends suck. But evil, jealous vampire ex-girlfriends are much worse.

I was finally able to get some sleep afterwards and when I woke up I was extremely depressed. Elizabeth was back and she was pissed. She still loved Gregory and she wanted me out of the way so they could be together.

I walked over to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I gasped and almost busted out into tears when I saw my neck. A dark blue/purple hand print was around my neck. I went into my shower and took a fast shower. When I was done I did my hair and make-up. I tried to cover it up so now it looked like an old bruise.

I went over to my closet and picked out some blue and black zebra shorts with a black Nevershoutnever! T-shirt, and black converse. When I was done I quietly made my way downstairs hoping mom and dad weren't awake. If they saw my neck they would freak out and that's the last thing I wanted.

I was in some kind of denial about Elizabeth being back. She couldn't be back. Gregory told me she was dead.

"Hayley is that you?" I heard my mom's voice called out to me. I groaned a little bit and my eyes widened at my voice. Maybe it was because I just woke up so I decided to test my voice.

"Hello." I almost freaked out right there. You could barely hear me; my voice was a little cracked. Two choices were put in front of me at that moment. I could go stop talking and hide what had happened to me from everyone, or I could go tell my mother before my voice was completely gone.

I chose option two.

Rushing into the kitchen with tears running down my face, my mother saw me and immediantly got up from where she was sitting.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked putting her hand on my cheek.

"Mom my throat." Her eyes widened when she heard my voice.

"Bob!" Mom yelled. Dad came rushing into the kitchen and ran over to us. I moved my shirt collar a bit and they both gasped when they saw the bruise on my throat. Before I could even say anything else they had me and Tony in the car and we were driving to the hospital.

The doctors had checked me out and they had taken x-rays. Now we were all sitting in the room they had put me in, one of the doctors was talking to my parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thompson I know this will be hard, but have you been hurting your daughter?" How bold of him to ask something like that. I shook my head extremely hard telling him that it wasn't them. My mom started crying.

"We would never hurt our daughter. We love her and our son very much." The doctor nodded and moved on.

"It seems that someone chocked your daughter. The cause of this has caused damage to her throat. Now it will be sore for a while but her voice will come back if she takes medication and drinks lots of tea. It should be okay in about a week." We all nodded and finally the doctor looked at me.

"Can you tell me who did this to you?" He asked me. I shook my head and looked down.

"Was it someone close to you like a boyfriend?" I immediately looked up and glared at him. I took a piece of paper from the table next to me and asked my mom for a pen. Let's just say I wrote him a very detailed note.

"Okay that's all the questions I have. I'll write you out a prescription that you will have to get filled today to start the treatment."

It felt like I had been at the hospital for hours. When we left it was already 1 p.m. We were in the car when mom and dad started questioning me.

"Who did this to you?" "Was it Gregory?" "I'm going to kill him." "After everything we've done for him and his family."

Dad was convinced that it had to be Gregory who had done this to me. He didn't listen to mom or Tony when they told him to calm down, and that it wasn't Gregory. Dad had decided it was Gregory. So he drove to the Sackville-Bagg residence. He was intent on getting Gregory, he wanted him to pay.

When we finally got to their house dad rushed out of the car and ran over to the door of the house. He started pounding on the door until it was finally opened. Freda was standing there with a smile on her face. Me, mom and Tony got out and walked over to them.

"Where is your son?" Dad asked his teeth clenched, venom seeping through every word he said.

"He's upstairs." Freda asked confused by the sound of dad's voice. Without warning dad rushed into the house and started pacing around in a circle.

"Bob how are you. Oh I see you have the whole family. What can I do for you?" Fredrick asked coming into the house. Dad started glaring at Fredrick.

"Your son hurt my daughter." Fredrick's eyes widened at this statement.

"I assure you Gregory would never do such a thing." I wanted to speak up but I couldn't. I looked around the house trying to find paper. Finally I thought of the perfect place where I could find some paper. I ran up the stairs and into Anna's room. She was in there playing with some dolls; she stopped when I came in. She got up and smiled at me.

"Hello Hayley! Have you come to play with me?" I shook my head and made a motion with my hands that would tell her I needed paper. She gave me a confused look but nodded and walked over to her desk and pulled out some paper and markers. I patted her head and took the stuff and left the room with her following behind me.

"I didn't touch her Mr. Thompson I swear!" I heard Gregory yelling from downstairs. I ran faster down the stairs and over to where everyone was standing watching what was taking place. Dad was in front of Gregory and he had a murderous look on his face. It was terrifying.

"Then why does she have a bruise on her neck. It's so bad she can't even talk." Gregory finally noticed me and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I promise you I didn't do that to her."

"Then who did!" I could tell dad was about to kill Gregory so I rushed over to the middle of them and put my hands up. I pointed at Gregory and shook my head. I put one finger up and started writing down what I had to say.

Everyone waited until I was finally done. I held up the piece of paper and everyone read it.

"_It wasn't Gregory. It was a girl."_ Everyone looked at each other, they were still lost.

"What girl Hayley?" Mom asked me. I closed my eyes and sighed to myself. I took out another piece of paper and wrote down my answer.

"_Elizabeth."_

"Didn't she die with Uncle Von?" Little Anna asked from her seat at the kitchen table. I looked at Gregory and I think he could tell what I meant. He tensed up and looked at the ground with a terrified look on his face.

"She means Elizabeth Craft." Gregory said in a low voice.

"Benjamin and Charlotte's daughter? That would mean she would be a-"Freda stopped talking and looked at her son.

"Gregory you turned her?" Gregory shook his head and looked up at both of his parents.

"Please don't be mad." They didn't say anything they just let him continued.

"She was my girlfriend. I knew you wouldn't approve so we had secret meetings. She got turned and she bit me, then I bit all of you. I'm sorry." Gregory bowed his head shamefully and stared at the ground. Fredrick walked over to his eldest son and put his hand on his shoulder causing Gregory to look up.

"It is not your fault. That girl turned you. Since you were a newborn your blood lust got the very best of you and you turned us, then we turned Von. It is not your fault son." Fredrick patted Gregory's head.

"So since it isn't him, and it's that girl Elizabeth what do we do now?" Dad asked everyone with his hands on his hips.

"We might have to call everyone." Freda said looking at Fredrick.

"That would be good. We'll call the family and some of our vampire friends. For now I think it would be best if everyone stayed here since Elizabeth is most likely watching your house." Fredrick added. Mom and dad agreed and soon we were back home packing.

We didn't know how long we would be staying so we took all of our clothes besides a few things. When we were done we went back to the Sackville-Bagg home.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. After all of us were done with dinner we sat in their living room, and decided to watch a movie. It was so all the little kids could think of something else. Before I sat down to the movie Gregory tugged on my hand. I turned around to face him and he nodded his head towards the stairs. I nodded and together we walked up the stairs.

He led me to his room and we sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry about her. She shouldn't have attacked you. I wish she wasn't a monster." I put my hand on top of his and gave him a sad look. I walked over to his desk and grabbed a notebook and pen.

"_It isn't your fault. She is the way she is because of her own choices."_ He sighed and looked at me.

"I know it isn't my fault. I wasn't the one who turned her, but maybe if I had… Maybe if I had walked her home that night nothing would have happened."

"_Things happen for a reason. You can't change something that was meant to happen."_ He looked at what I had written and smiled.

"_What happened isn't your fault. It's that vampires fault. He turned her not you. She is evil because that is just the way she is now that she's a vampire. Her bitterness about being a vampire has consumed her and turned her evil."_ Gregory took the notebook and pen, and put it on the night table next to his bed. He laid down and I laid next to him.

"I'm glad I have you. I'm sorry she hurt you, and I'm sorry you can't talk right now. When everyone gets here we'll find a way to destroy her. I promise I will never let her hurt you again. I love you Hayley Thompson. I really do." He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too Gregory." I whispered, my voice still cracked.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**The next chapter will possibly be long and it will involve the family and the others coming.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting. I had to deal with school and my 8****th**** grade graduation! But I'm back and it's summer so I will be posting more. **

**Well last chapter Hayley told everyone about Elizabeth, and now the Thompson family is staying with the Sackville-Baggs. **

**Review and message me I love hearing from you guys. You're all amazing. Thank you for reading! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Sackville-Bagg "Family" **

Today was the day that the Sackville-Baggs family/friends would be coming out to help us. My mom, Freda and Anna were all in the kitchen making food for them, they would be arriving in about two hours. I was sitting on the couch watching TV with Tony and Rudolph. Gregory was upstairs getting ready, everyone was dressed semi dressy. I wore a floral print cup corset that was tucked under a light white crochet skirt with a brown belt, and Chinese laundry women's retouch gladiator sandals. My hair was tied to the side with a black head band in my hair. I had on eyeliner and black eye shadow.

It had been a week and I still couldn't talk, my throat felt a little better but it wasn't completely healed yet. Tony and Rudolph had almost the same thing on, they both had black pants on but Tony had a dark blue short sleeve dress shirt and Rudolph's was red. Anna was wearing a white sun dress, while her mom was wearing a light blue sundress. My mom was wearing a white dress that went a little below her knees and had a black flower pattern on it with black high heels. My dad and Fredrick were both wearing dress pants but dad had on a white dress shirt while Fredrick had on a blue dress shirt.

I was bored with watching TV so I decided to go upstairs to see if Gregory was ready. I walked up the stairs and down the hall all the way to the end to his room. When I got there I stood outside the door, and reached my hand up and knocked.

"Come in!" He yelled from the other side of the door. I walked in and found him sitting on his black bean bag chair in front of his TV playing some zombie video game. He paused his video game and looked up, and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey." He put out his hand to me and I walked over to him. He had me sit down on his lap, and he put his arms around my waist. He moved one of his arms so it went under his bed and he pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"_Hi," _I wrote down, "_I thought you were still getting dressed. I was waiting downstairs -_-."_

"Oh, sorry." I shook my head and put my head on his shoulder.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" He asked me. I nodded my head and he sighed.

"Me too. But don't worry, they'll help us. I won't let her hurt you, I would die if she hurt you." I tilted my head up and kissed his cheek.

"Gregory, Hayley!" I heard my mom's voice calling from downstairs.

"They must be here common." Gregory said getting up from his seat.

He looked down at me and smiled, "You look hot." I rolled my eyes but smiled at him and saw what he was wearing. Gregory had on a black dress shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse.

"_You too." _ I wrote down on the notepad. He smiled at me and we left his room, shutting the door behind us. When we got to the end of the hall we could hear people talking downstairs.

"Come on." He said as he reached down and held my hand. We walked downstairs and some people stopped talking and looked at us.

"Is that her?" I heard a women ask Freda.

"Yes." Freda replied smiling as we walked down the steps.

"She's so pretty perfect for Gregory." The women replied. The women had long blonde hair, she had white skin and beautiful green eyes. She had on a medium length crimson red dress with black heels. She was beautiful, I had a feeling she was one of their vampire friends.

"Hey Gregory!" Someone called from the middle of the room. We both turned to where the voice was coming from and saw a boy about two years older than us walking over to us with two twin girls that were our age and a younger boy who looked about thirteen.

"Hey Alexander." They both shook hands. Alexander had black hair that went a little below his ear and his bangs covered his right eye. He was the same height as Gregory, and he had black eyes. Gregory turned to me and pointed to each of the kids.

"Hayley that's Alexander, the twins are Katherine and Katrina, and the small little punk is William." I smiled and gave a small wave to each of the kids.

"Please don't be so formal Gregory. We go buy Alex, Katy, Kat and Will now." Katrina said shaking her head. Her and Katherine looked exactly the same. They were both short, still taller then me though, tan skin, long dark brown hair and brown eyes. They were very pretty. William was shorter than me and had messy, spikey black hair and blue crystal eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Hayley." They all said smiling at me.

"_It's nice to meet you guys too."_ I wrote down on the notepad, showing all of them.

"She can't talk?" Katherine asked sounding a bit worried.

Gregory shook his head, "I'm surprised no one's told you. Elizabeth squeezed her throat so hard and now she can't talk right now. Her voice will come back though." Everyone nodded and muttered a few sorry's.

"Well you won't have to worry for long. We're all here to be bodyguards Ms. Thompson. Well the ones that our vampires." Alex said smiling.

"_So you're a vampire?"_ I wrote down. Alex nodded, "Me and William are. Along with our parents, we like being vampires. I know that's surprising but we all want to live forever and if we change our minds we can wait three hundred more years for the comet." He said smiling.

"The adults are working on getting some werewolves to help." That made me widen my eyes, Katrina saw and started talking.

"You didn't know about werewolves?" She asked me, surprise showing in her voice. I shook my head and now they all looked at me in surprise.

"Darling, if vampires exist I think it would be obvious werewolves are around." Katherine said, making me blush in embarrassment.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed. I'm just saying. But yes there are werewolves, there are some actually living in Scotland that's why later tonight the vampires are going out to try and find them. After all it is a full moon." Katherine said with a devilish grin on her face.

Later that night after the party everyone left to go to the hotels they were all staying at. By the end of the night Katherine and Katrina were like my sisters and Alex and William were my best friends. I walked up stairs to Gregory's room, where I was staying, and pulled out my cellphone. I hadn't really talked to anyone since I started staying here. I started texting Holly.

( Bold = Hayley. Italics = Holly)

**Hey**

_Heeey_

**What's up? Sorry I haven't talked to you in forever.**

_No biggie. How's your throat?_

**It's fine. Doctors making me drink a lot of tea though T_T"**

_That sucks. What happened to your throat anyway?_

**I don't really know, I just woke up and it started hurting. I have some infection I guess.**

_Ew. That sucks. But hey I have to go, I'm going out with my family._

**At this time? It's like eleven.**

_Yeah but we have to visit some people._

**Oh well have fun. Talk to you soon darling. Tell your parents I said hi.**

_Will do! Talk to you soon baby doll._

And with that we ended our conversation. I really missed Holly and Penelope, even the guys. But I couldn't have them seeing my throat, they would freak out and ask me tons of questions I couldn't answer. It was better to wait until it healed.

I put my phone away and laid down on Gregory's bed for a while before finally getting up and taking out some pajamas and walking over to his bathroom. I shut the door and took off my clothes from tonight and then put on my new ones. I put the clothes from tonight in the hamper then brushed my teeth, then walked back into the room and saw Gregory laying down, watching TV. He smiled when he saw me and patted the spot on the bed next to him.

I laid down next to him and put my head on his chest, and my arm around his waist. He put his arm around me and lightly stroke my arm with his thumb.

"Tonight was fun." I nodded at his comment and looked up at him.

"I hope they find the werewolves and get them to help. They would be a big help." I nodded again then yawned.

"Are you tired?" He asked me. I put my thumb and index finger together, indicating I was tired but only a little bit. Gregory chuckled then got up from the bed and turned off the light.

"Be right back." I nodded and watched him walk into his bathroom. He came out a couple of minutes later only wearing his boxers and his hair was slightly messy. I blushed when I saw him, causing him to smirk. He walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket over us. He put his arm around me from behind, and I snuggled into his chest. Gregory moved his head and started kissing my cheek then moved down to my neck. He stopped for a little and I blushed as I felt the warmth of his breath hit my neck.

"I love you Hayley."

"I love you too Gregory." He kissed the side of my head then we just laid there. I fell asleep listening to Gregory's breathing, and the background sound of the TV.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you for reviewing and messaging me. I love you guys. Sorry for the long wait. Keep reading. Next chapter should be out soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter in my story Love Sucks. I hope you like it!**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and thank you for all of your congratulation messages to me about my graduation. They made me smile. All of you are amazing, thanks again for the messages and for reading. **

**Last chapter there was a party at the Sackville-Bagg home where Hayley met Alex, Katy, Kat and Will, some of Gregory's friends. The vampire members of the group of people at the party will be trying to get some werewolves involved in protecting Hayley.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: **Now there are werewolves? Cool…?

The next morning I woke up, Gregory was still sleeping. His arm was still around me. I sighed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked up towards the night stand next to his bed and saw my phone. I grabbed it and unlocked it so I could see what time it was. _12p.m…_. Great, I slept most of the day away. I put my phone back down and just laid there on the bed.

Finally I managed to turn my body around, Gregory's hold on me was tight, I looked at him for a moment. I smiled to myself as I watched him sleep; he was light talking as he gripped the sheets behind me.

"Don't touch her!" He suddenly yelled angrily in his sleep.

"Leave her alone. I love her not you!" Gregory said holding the sheets tighter. I brought my hand up and started shaking him roughly.

"Gregory… Gregory. Wake up." I said my voice sounding raspy and horrible. After about a good five minutes of shaking he finally woke up with a terrified look in his eyes. His gaze was moving everywhere in the room until he finally looked at me. He gasped, and put his arms around me and held me tightly to him. I hugged him back.

He pulled away and kissed my forehead, he looked upset and scared.

"What happened?" I asked even though my throat felt horrible.

"My dream… She was here, she was after you. I tried to get to you before she did but she was stronger than me. She killed you and there was nothing I could do." After he said all of that I hugged him again.

"That won't happen." I didn't believe my words, in all honesty I really believed that she would come and kill me. No one would be able to stop her, I know she is determined to kill me. She wants to see the life leave my eyes. That night she attacked me I had never seen so much hatred in someone's eyes before. Somehow, some way she was going to come and personally end my life.

We stayed in silence for a while before he got up to take a shower and get dressed. While he was doing that I went through my suit case that was on the floor near his closet, and looked through it to find something to wear today. I finally decided on a nice floral dress that came an inch above my knee, it had a pink belt going around my stomach. I also had a blue cardigan that came up to my chest and the sleeves went to my elbows, for shoes I wore slightly light pink flats.

After Gregory finished taking a shower and getting dressed I walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind me. I put my clothes on the sink along with two towels for after and then turned on the shower. After the water was on the right temperature I walked in, welcoming the hot water like an old friend. It felt nice, it made me relax.

When I was done with my shower, I walked out and wrapped a towel around my body and hair. After drying myself up I put my clothes on. I removed the towel that was around my head and put the towels and my clothes from last night into the hamper. I took out my hair dryer that I had brought over and blow dried my hair, and afterwards I straightened it a bit. When I was done I put on some black eyeliner, and clear lip gloss.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a minute. I moved some hair out of the way and turned my attention to my neck. The bruise that was there before was going away, it was still there but it wasn't as bad as it was before. I sighed, my parents didn't want me to see my friends because they would ask questions but I needed to see them. I looked through my makeup bag and pulled out some cover up that I rarely ever used. I also took out cotton balls and dapped some cover up on them. I put the cotton ball on the bruise and lightly went over the bruise with it. After a while the bruise was gone, and the cover up had blended in nicely with my skin.

I smiled at my work. Maybe now I could see them instead of being trapped in this house. Not that I didn't like the house or didn't appreciate them letting us stay here, but after weeks of seeing the same faces you get slightly annoyed. After I put everything away I walked back into Gregory's room to see him sitting on his bed watching TV. When he noticed me standing there he smiled. I looked at him and saw what he was wearing. Gregory had on grey jeans, a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, grey converse, and I white studded belt.

"You look beautiful like always." He said walking over to me. He kissed my cheek, when he pulled away that's when he noticed my neck.

"You're bruise is gone?" He said curiously as he looked at it. I pointed to the floor where the notepad was; he nodded and picked it up. After he gave it to me I wrote down that I put cover up on it.

"Why?" He asked.

"_So I can see Holly and Penny."_ He nodded and started walking towards the door.

"Let's go ask your mom about it." I smiled and walked over to the door as well. We walked down the hall and all the way into the kitchen where I knew my mom would be.

And I was right; she was sitting at the table talking to Freda about something until she saw me and Gregory.

"Hey kids!" She stated cheerfully taking a sip of whatever she was drinking from the cup in front of her.

"Hi Mrs. Thompson, Hayley wanted to show you something." Mom nodded and I nervously walked over to her. I moved my hair out of the way and pointed to where my bruise was supposed to be.

She looked at me with wide eyes, "It's gone?" She asked completely shocked.

"No she put cover up on it." Gregory said leaning against the wall.

"Why?" She asked him as she looked from me to him.

"She wants to see her friends Mrs. Thompson. She misses them, she feels trapped in this house." My mom frowned a bit but looked at me for a minute then sighed, but finally smiled.

"Okay. But please be safe. I know this Elizabeth girl can't go out in the sun but I want you to be okay, we don't know what she's capable of…" I nodded my head and gave my mom a smile. I hugged her and Freda then walked over to Gregory, grabbed his hand and my notebook, and ran out of the house.

"_Thank you for talking to her."_ I wrote down on the notebook then showed it to Gregory. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I know you felt trapped and you wanted to get out. Believe me so did I. So now that we're out of the house want to call everyone and hangout at the park?" He asked me. I was nodding so fast I thought my head was going to fall off. This caused Gregory to chuckle. He took out his cellphone and called everyone. Afterwards we continued walking.

When we finally got to the park everyone was already there waiting. As soon as they saw us Holly and Penelope ran over to us and tackled me to the ground. They were both hugging me as I sat up. I laughed softly and hugged them back. I really did miss them, I wish they could know what was going on it would make things easier.

I saw Gregory walk over to Blake and Nathan, and do some guy handshake with both of them. I also wished that Elizabeth hadn't come back. Why couldn't she just leave us alone? Couldn't she see he was happy? He was over her and wanted to live his life, his new human life. He and his family have been through hell for the last three hundred or so years with trying to find the stone, and being hunted. They did not need this. Gregory didn't need this. He already had to go through the pain of being turned into a vampire by his ex-girlfriend, then not meaning to but in a blood lust turned his whole family.

"Hayley where on Earth have you been darling?" Penelope asked, her French accent showing. I picked up my notebook that I had dropped when they tackled me, and flipped to a blank page.

"_Around :D." _ I wrote down making them both laugh.

"We've missed you! We heard from a little bird that you and your family are staying with Gregory's family. Is it true?" Holly asked, both girls looking at me with grins on their faces. I nodded and they both squealed.

"Why?" "Are you two sharing a room?" "Is it fun?" They were both asking so many questions that I had to stop them. I hit them both with my notebook and motioned for them to wait while I wrote down the answers to their questions.

"_We just decided to stay with them for a while. Yes we are sharing a room, and it is fun there ;)." _ Yet again both Penny and Holly squealed making me laugh. It was just like old times. All of us joined back up and sat around the park talking and joking around with each other.

Everything was peaceful and happy. No vampires, or drama. We were just ourselves with each other. It was nice getting to act like a teenager again. I could act like a teenager at home, but with my friends it was different. We had fun that day at the park, it was probably one of the best days of my life.

We were all laying on the grass looking up at the sky when,

"Hey the suns setting!" Penny stated excitedly. _Shit_ I thought to myself. As soon as I thought that mine and Gregory's phones went off. I sighed knowing who it was. Both of us looked at our phones,

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM:** Mommy! 

I sighed and opened up the message,

**Hey honey it's getting late. So please hurry home! Oh and you two have to get dressed we're having people over…**

I locked my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Don't tell me you guys have to leave already." Nathan asked as all of them sat up looking at us.

"Fraid so." Gregory said sighing as he helped me up from the ground.

"Well that's alright. Me and Blake have to be going anyway; we're going with our parents to this big dinner at some peoples house." All of us said goodbye to each other and promised to hangout more often.

When we were almost home Gregory started talking.

"Mom said we're having the werewolves over tonight." I nodded. I looked calm on the outside but on the inside I was completely freaked out. I mean vampires are one thing, but I was kind of scared of werewolves. Ever since that twilight movie where that really hot and tan guy jumps over the girl and turns into one and growled. I almost pissed myself!

After we returned home we went upstairs to change into some more, fancy. Gregory got changed in his bathroom while I used the one down the hall. I changed into a simple black dress that went an inch below my knees with a red ribbon wrapped around the bottom of my chest. I put my hair in a side ponytail and put a black headband in my hair that had a black bow on it. When I was done getting dressed I walked back into Gregory's room to see him standing there wearing black skinny jeans, a blue dress shirt and black converse. He rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and his hair was spiked up into a faux-hawk as usual.

"Ready?" He asked taking my hand in his. I nodded and we walked out of his room and down the hall. We walked downstairs and I saw that it was just like the party from yesterday. Everyone was talking and I even saw Katy, Kat, Alex and Will. They immediately rushed over to us with big smiles on their faces.

"What are you guys all happy about?" Gregory asked them.

"The werewolves are here. Their outside right now talking with the vampires." Katy stated excitedly. Gregory pulled me along as all of them rushed over to the door waiting for the werewolves to walk in. As soon as we got there the door opened but in came a man with black hair, and very pale skin.

"Everyone I would like to introduce to you the werewolf family that will be helping us. Please welcome the Martinez and Walker families!" As soon as he said those names I looked at Gregory with wide eyes because…

"HAYLEY? GREGORY?" The familiar American voice yelled as the families walked through the door. If I could have screamed I would have. Holly and Blake were both standing there, their mouths opened wide as they looked at me and Gregory. Everyone else in the house was silent.

"You four no each other?" The man that introduced them asked.

"No duh! She's my best friend, and he's my boyfriend's best friend!" Holly said loudly. Everyone started talking again, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Best friend conference now!" Holly said dragging me away from Gregory. She led me into the kitchen and closed the door behind her so the noise from the party wouldn't interrupt us.

"Hayley why didn't you tell me or Penny?" Holly asked sounding hurt.

"_I couldn't. I didn't know you and Blake were werewolves. I was going to tell you guys eventually, but I didn't want you guys to be involved with Elizabeth."_ Holly nodded in understanding, and hugged me.

"Well mine and Blake's families are here to help. We're very skilled werewolves." She said grinning at me. I laughed, well the best laugh I could do.

"I think we should get back to the party now." I nodded and we both walked out of the kitchen hand in hand. We walked back over to the boys who were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Holly asked when we reached them.

"Blake was telling me about when you guys met." Holly blushed at what Gregory said and looked at the floor. I was confused until Gregory explained.

"These two attacked each other when Holly first moved here. It was a full moon when they first met. They attacked but stopped when their parents came over and sorted things out. When you're a werewolf and you transform back you don't transform back with your clothes on, so…" I started laughing cause I knew where he was going. They had both seen each other naked the first day they met each other.

"Blake I am so going to kill you!" Holly said looking at him, her face red and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry babe." And as soon as he said that all was forgiven. Holly hugged him and they kissed.

"You guys are weird." I said, my voice cracking a little bit. Holly stuck her tongue out at me.

"I know it's weird. But you know how in that twilight movie werewolves have soul mates." I nodded and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well us werewolves do have soul mates to, but they have to be werewolves to. That's how me and Blake got together." I awed at what she said and they both blushed.

The rest of the party was spent with everyone getting to know each other. Alex, Katy, Kat and Will really like Blake and Holly. This was a relief we didn't need any enemies. After the party everyone returned home and to the hotels they were staying at. I helped mom and Freda clean up and afterwards headed upstairs to Gregory's room.

When I got there he was already lying in bed with his "pajamas" on. This consisted of nothing but boxers on. I don't get why boys half to just sleep in their boxers. I would feel so exposed. I shrugged it off though, and grabbed some clothes to change into. I walked into the bathroom, put my dress in the hamper then put on my pajamas. I was now wearing white pajama pants with different colored polka dots and a white tank top.

I walked back into the bedroom after getting changed and walked over to the bed. I laid down on the bed completely exhausted after today.

"You okay?" Gregory asked. I nodded then yawned. I pulled the blanket over me and closed my eyes.

"Good night love." I heard Gregory say before I passed out.

**Thank you guys for reading! Sorry for the delay but it is summer after all ;).**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and what not.**

**Keep reviewing I love hearing from you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter in, Love Sucks. I hope all of you reading like it.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are really amazing and I'm glad you guys like the story!**

**In the last chapter Hayley found out that Holly and Blake were werewolves! And Hayley got to see her friends for a little while.**

**Well here's the new chapter… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: **You can't have him

The next day I woke up and saw Gregory wasn't next to me. I rubbed my eyes and was finally completely awake. I got out of bed and looked through my bag for clothes. After I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When I was done I got dressed and did my makeup like usual. I had decided to wear a neon blue hello kitty tank top, black shorts and my black moccasins.

I grabbed my cell phone and walked out of Gregory's room and down the stairs.

"We have to talk about what are next move is." I heard a man say from the kitchen.

"What do you mean about our next move?" My dad asked.

"Well do we really want to sit around and wait for an attack? We have to take action. I knew the Craft family their very strategic and manipulative. She could have more people on her side by now." The man said. Fredrick started talking after what the guy said,

"Peter are you suggesting…" The man cut him off, "I'm afraid so."

"What are you talking about suggesting what?" My mom asked.

"I believe that this Elizabeth girl is collecting vampires up. She's making a vampire army." My eyes widened at this. She's doing all of this because I'm with Gregory?

I continued listening to what the man, my parents and Gregory's parents were talking about. Apparently some have seen her collecting these vampires. She's planning something, an attack. But they don't know when or where.

"Hayley what are you doing?" Someone said from behind me. I turned around from my spot in the middle of the stairs and saw Tony, Rudolph and Anna all standing at the top of the staircase looking at me.

"Nothing." I whispered. And surprisingly it didn't even hurt, my throat was getting better but it wasn't all healed.

"Then why are you just standing there?" Rudolph asked.

"Uh I dropped something." What a horrible excuse.

"Then we shall help you look for it!" Anna said walking down the steps and stopping where I was. She knelt down and looked around the stairs, looking for the made up thing I dropped.

"Anna stop looking, I didn't drop anything… I was eavesdropping." All the kids nodded and I felt Anna hold my hand.

"Is Elizabeth really going to come here?" She asked me, by the tone of her voice I could tell she was scared. I put my hand on her shoulder and looked her right in the eyes.

"Don't worry about her. Even if she does come it's me she wants. I wont let her hurt you guys." Anna nodded and hugged my waist. I smiled down at her, she was like the little sister I never got.

"Why does she want to hurt you sis?" Tony asked.

"Cause I made her mad." He was too young to understand.

"How?" I sighed and gave him a look.

"It's teenage stuff Tony, you wouldn't understand." He just shrugged and him and Rudolph ran down the stairs and out the door to the backyard to play, and soon Anna followed after them.

I sighed and walked down the rest of the stairs. I looked out the window and saw that it was still day time, so I would be safe. I walked out the door of the house and decided to take a walk by myself.

An hour later I found myself at the park. I smiled when I saw that no one was here, that meant no annoying little kids hogging the swings. I walked over to the swing set and sat down. I started swinging back and forth a little bit before I just stopped and looked down at the ground.

All of this was my fault. I'm the one Elizabeth wants, she's going to attack us and it's all because of me. But why couldn't she just leave us alone? If she really did love Gregory than she would want him to be happy. She would see that he was happy with someone else. If you love someone then you would want them to be happy, wouldn't you? Why couldn't she just leave us alone? But I guess I can understand why she's so mad, I love Gregory. If I saw him with another girl than I would be mad to. But not how she is, I wouldn't try and kill the girl…

"Excuse me." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and saw a man about thirty years old standing there. He had brown hair that look liked it was already turning grey, but he looked kind of young. He was tall, and had tan skin.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you by chance Hayley Thompson?" The man asked me.

"Yes I am." I got a bad vibe from this guy, something about him made me nervous.

"Wonderful." And without any warning the guy grabbed me. He put a small hand towel on my nose and mouth. It was wet and there was a strange smell coming from it. I felt myself begin to pass out but before I did I heard him on the phone with someone.

"Yes. I have the target. Tell Ms. Craft as soon as she wakes up, we'll be there shortly." I closed my eyes and started to drift off… Shit.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry that this chapter was short. Next one should be longer.**

**Hope you guys liked it though.**

**Keep reviewing I love to hear your thoughts on the story so far.**

**Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of Love Sucks. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Last chapter Hayley's and Gregory's parents were talking to a man about Elizabeth. She's raising a vampire army! Also Hayley went to the park to think for a while but a man was there and he kidnapped her!**

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading all of you are amazing!**

**Here's the new chapter, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7:** The devil looks like a fifteen year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Gregory's POV:**

"Alright dude I'll see you later." I said to Blake as we reached my house. I was hanging out with him and Nathan today at the mall while Nathan was on his lunch break. Last week he had gotten a job at a smoothie stand in the mall and invited me and Blake to come hangout today.

"Bye!" Blake shouted as he walked away. I laughed to myself and walked into the house. As soon as I closed the door my mom came walking over to where I was standing.

"Gregory Andrew Sackville-Bagg where have you been!" She shouted at me with her hands on her hips.

"Relax mom I've been at the mall with Blake, and Nathan." I said as if it was no big deal.

"Oh, well alright then." And like that she was back to acting all bubbly and happy. She walked back into the kitchen probably to drink tea with Dottie or something.

I walked into the living room to see Tony, Anna and Rudolph sitting on the couch playing some Mickey Mouse paint game.

"Having fun small fries." But they didn't answer me they were just looking at the screen intently. I sighed and just walked away. I ran up the stairs and headed down the hall to my room. I opened the door expecting Hayley to be in there sitting on the bed watching TV, but she wasn't there.

"_Must be at the park."_ I thought to myself as I walked into my room. I laid down on my bed, and grabbed the remote from the nightstand. I turned on the TV, and watched random stuff for a little bit before I fell asleep.

"Gregory… Brother. Wake up." I felt someone shaking me after a while of me sleeping. I opened my eyes to see Anna standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked her as I shut my eyes.

"Do you know where Hayley is?" She asked me. I immediately opened my eyes, my eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"No I haven't talked to her all day." I was about to say more but she ran out of my room, and down the hall. I shot out of bed and ran after her, as soon as I got down the stairs I heard her telling my mom and Hayley's mom what I had said. Both of them walked out of the kitchen and walked over to me.

"Gregory are you sure you don't know where Hayley is?" Mrs. Thompson asked me.

"Positive. I left before she woke up." Dottie nodded but I could see that she was worried.

"It's already seven and dark out she couldn't still be out, she knows it's dangerous."

"Did you call her?"

"Yes but she's not answering her cellphone." The look on her face was a mix of worry and nervousness.

"Keep calling her until she picks up, I'll go out and look for her." I started walking back towards the door but my father grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Son it is night time, Elizabeth could be out there." I shook him off and started walking back to the door.

"I'll be fine. I know her she won't hurt me. Call me if you hear anything from Hayley." No one said anything. They knew I was being serious and that nothing could stop me. I was going to go look for Hayley and that was that, and no one was going to get in my way.

After two hours of walking around everywhere I finally got to the park, her favorite place. I had been everywhere. I went to Holly's house, Penelope's house, the guy's houses, the mall, the school, library, etc. But I couldn't find her, she wasn't anywhere. I stopped walking when I was in the middle of the park and just looked around. But like everywhere else Hayley wasn't there.

"_Alone at last, we can sit and fight. _

_And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,_

_But stay right here we can change our plight._

_We're storming through this despite what's right."_

I jumped a little as the voice of Andy Sixx came blasting out of my phone. I quickly grabbed it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID, **MOM**, it said in black bold letters. I sighed to myself before answering, I had been hoping that it would be Hayley telling me she was already at home. I pressed the answered button and put the phone to my ear,

"Is she home? Where is Hayley?" I asked somehow knowing my mom would have an answer for me.

**Hayley's POV:**

"Wake up! Wake up right now you miserable human!" I heard someone screaming at me. I felt dizzy and disoriented at the moment so I couldn't tell who it was.

"I said wake up!" The person hit me in the face with something making me more alert and awake. I opened my eyes and groaned, I didn't feel good at all. I looked around at my surroundings and was instantly confused. This wasn't Gregory's house or his room. The room I was in was completely black, the walls, the carpet and there were no windows. I looked down and around me and saw I was sitting in a steel cage.

"Finally the pathetic human is awake." I recognized the voice now, it was her. **Elizabeth.**

I shuffled myself backwards to the back of the cage and glared at her.

"How did you get me?" I asked as I watched her pace back and forth in front of the cage.

"It was easy. I have many minions that would do anything for me. I had one watch my darling Gregory's house until you finally came out. And when you did he followed you and took you from the park. You really are pathetic and stupid just like the rest of your race." She now looked at me with an evil smile on her face.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked as I looked up at her. She laughed at my question, then walked closer to the cage till she was in a crouching position right in front of it.

"Nothing," I looked at her as if she were on drugs, "If I did something to you than Gregory would be upset, and I don't want to see him upset. I'll just trade you for him." She said shrugging as she got up. As soon as she said that I moved forwards on my knees and crawled over to the front of the cage. I held onto the bars and screamed at her.

"No! Gregory doesn't love you! What is your problem, why are you so mad. He doesn't want you anymore why can't you get over it!" I jumped back and fell on my ass when she ran to the front of the cage again, hissing at me.

"Don't you ever say that again you disgusting mortal! Gregory and I were happy together once and we can be happy again. I know he still loves me. Have you looked in a mirror lately? You look just like me, that's why he "Loves" you! He sees me in you. He wants me not you, he loves me!" She growled at me when she was done speaking and bared her fangs at me.

"Never tell me that again. Never tell me he doesn't love me. He used you because you reminded him of me. He will always love me!" I glared at her and stood on my knees again and faced her. The only thing separating our faces were the bars on the cage.

"Shut up! I am not the one who's pathetic. Your pathetic Elizabeth! Gregory doesn't love you. He told me. He loved you when you were human, you used to be nice. But now you're a bitter, blood thirsty vampire. You've let hate consume you so much that you've become too much of a bitch. He is over you and he loves me. If you loved him you would let him go, you would let him be happy!" She growled at me again and stuck her arm through the middle of the bars, and slashed at my face. I held my cheek in my hand, she got me but barely. I was only bleeding a little bit, it was a small cut.

Without another word Elizabeth got up and left the room, slamming the door to it behind her.

Gregory didn't still love her, he couldn't love her still. He told me how she had changed, changed into something he couldn't stand. There was no way he could still love her… I mean he just can't… But what if she was right? What if she was right when she said he only loved me because I looked like her? We look the same besides the nose and the eyes, but besides those differences we were the same. Almost twins.

He couldn't just love me because I looked like her… Could he?

**Thank you guys for reading. I know it was kind of short, but I hope you guys still liked it. Thanks for reviewing, please keep it up. I love hearing from you guys!**

**Next chapter should be out soon so keep on the look out!**

**Thank you guys:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter in the story, I hope you guys like it!**

**Last chapter Gregory was looking for Hayley and couldn't find her anywhere. Then Hayley woke up in a cage in Elizabeth's lair. Elizabeth told her Gregory only loved Hayley because she looked so much like the evil vampire girl, is that true or not? **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and messaged me about the story it means a lot to me, you're all amazing!**

**Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: **Breaking Out Is Hard To Do

**Hayley's POV:**

"Hey… Hey! Wake up!" I groaned and looked up at the person who was shaking me. At first all I saw was a blurry shape, but my vision started getting clearer and I saw who it was. It was a man about forty something, black slightly grey hair that was combed back, and he had a medium build. His skin was pale, and his eyes were the same color as blood.

"Who are you?" I asked moving back as I looked at the new man.

"There isn't much time she should be waking up soon. My name is Benjamin Craft, I'm sure you know who I am but that doesn't matter right now." How can he say that doesn't matte right now? He's the vampire devils daughter! How can that not be significant right now?

"By the look on your face I can see your shocked right now. I promise I won't hurt you, I only want to help you." I looked at him confused, and moved so I was sitting down in the middle of the cage. He sat down in front of it and just looked at me for a second.

"Why would you want to help me Mr. Craft? Not that I have a problem with your help, trust me I don't. But I'm curious as to why you would help me considering on who your daughter is." When I said the word daughter, he must have heard the tone of my voice because he chuckled a little bit.

"I am aware of whom my daughter is Ms. Thompson, but that doesn't matter right now. I know this might sound odd, but the girl who brought you here is not my daughter." My eyes widened a bit at his statement and I sat there just looking at him for a bit. He sighed before he continued.

"The day my daughter came home when she was turned was the day I lost her. I don't know why but when she was turned for some odd reason her soul was lost. She was so bitter and full of hate, and what's worse is that she turned me and my wife."

"I'm sorry." He shrugged it off and continued.

"I and my wife knew that she wasn't our daughter anymore, she turned evil and spiteful. But we stuck by her no matter what, that is until she killed my wife." I gasped loudly when he said that and he automatically hushed me.

"I'm sorry but if any of the guards or servants were to hear you then they would get Elizabeth and we'd both be in trouble." I nodded and he continued his story.

"After she killed her mother I knew that she was pure evil. From that day on she spent her days training, becoming more evil, and turning others to become her minions. I know that's odd, a fifteen year old girl doing all these things but all of it is true. She's had hundreds of years to gain more strength. I never would dream of saying this but she needs to be stopped. I love my daughter I really do, but her soul died a long time ago…" I put my arm through the bars and rested my hand on his shoulder, I know that if he could he would cry, but he couldn't.

"So you know about Gregory and what not?" I asked him after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yes. I don't know why she has this obsession with him, but she does. I'm sorry you got caught in the middle though." I looked down at the ground of the cage and sighed.

"I knew this would happen Mr. Craft, it was inevitable that she would come for me. But the question that I really want answered is how you are going to help me."

"It might involve me pulling a few strings but…" He stopped talking and turned his head to look at the door. I heard a door slam from upstairs and some footsteps, which made Mr. Craft freak out a little.

"Oh god. She's awake. I'll be back tonight don't worry about anything. I promise I will be back but for now I must take my leave before she realizes I was in here. Goodbye Ms. Thompson." I nodded and watched as he rushed out of the room with his vampire speed, and quietly closed the door behind him without it making a single sound.

I prayed that Benjamin Craft wasn't lying to me when he said he was going to help me. I prayed I would be able to leave, and soon…

**Gregory's POV:**

I sat at the table in the dining room with everyone. All of us were sitting around the table discussing the sudden developments.

"So let me get this straight you have no idea where she is AT ALL!" Bob yelled angrily at Alex's father, Leon.

"I'm sorry but yes. We tracked a suspected guard for Elizabeth last night but we lost him in a crowd." Bob sighed angrily, and my father patted his shoulder to try and calm him down but I think we all knew that, that wasn't going to work.

"Mr. Thompson we tried to follow the trail of Hayley's scent but it stops a block down the park." Blake said from his seat next to me.

"Are only option now is to check every house that has been bought in the last few months." Bob nodded and got up from his chair. Before he left though he knocked the chair over, and stormed out of the room.

"Is that really our only choice?" I asked in a low voice looking at nothing but the table.

"I'm afraid it is Greg." I hit the table with my hand and got up from my seat. I ran out of the room and up the stairs. I walked into my room, slamming and locking the door behind me, and laid down on my bed. I hated this; she had been gone for three days! It had been three of the longest days of my entire life. I couldn't stand any of it. Her mother would cry, her father would scream and get mad, no one was coming up with any clues at all, and everything reminded me of Hayley. I couldn't sleep or eat anymore. The absence of her was everywhere; everything was exactly how she left it. Her brush was still on the sink with her straightener from where she did her hair, and her clothes were all around her bag in a mess.

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt something wet on my neck. I brought my hand up to my face and wiped the tears away but they kept coming. I don't care if anyone saw me right now; I don't care if it wasn't what a "man" would do. I miss Hayley, I love her and now she's gone because of _her_. I hated her for doing this. Hayley meant more to me than she ever would, to be honest I don't know if I really did love Elizabeth. What I do know is I love Hayley and I have to get her back, I have to save her.

**Hayley's POV:**

The rest of the day went horribly. Elizabeth and I had gotten into another fight, ending up with me now having a black eye. It would have gotten worse but one of her servants came in and told her that something was happening. She left with a warning that she would be back tomorrow to teach me a lesson. That worried me, but I still had a small amount of hope in me that she would forget because of whatever was happening.

A couple hours passed and the door to the room opened. I looked up and saw Benjamin with a girl at his side.

"Mr. Craft!" I said moving to the front of the cage.

"Hello again Ms. Thompson are you ready to go home?" He asked me. I nodded eagerly and he smiled down at me. I leaned down and pulled a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door to the cage and took my hand in his. He helped me out and I stretched for a bit before he sat me down on a chair in the room.

"This is my friend Annie; she will be disguising you a bit." I looked at him confused for a bit than he explained.

"Annie here will be giving you a wig, and changing up your appearance so you aren't that recognizable. My daughter has a lot of servants who could be anywhere so it would be better if you weren't so easily recognizable." I nodded and soon Annie got to work.

"All done sweetie, do you want to take a look?" The young woman asked me holding a mirror in her hand.

"It doesn't matter what I looked like as long as I look different. I do look different right?" I asked her, she smiled down at me and nodded her head at me.

"Okay let's go. We have to leave quickly." Everyone moved to the door and out it as soon as Ben opened it.

Ben grabbed Annie's hand, who then grabbed mine. We ran through halls and down some stairs before we reached the final staircase. One problem though there were two guards standing on either side of the door. We stopped running and stood at the top and regained our composure as best we could. All of us walked down the stairs slowly, the guards smiled up at us.

"Hello Mr. Craft I see you have Ms. White visiting again, but who is this?" One of the guards asked. He had dark skin, and black dreads. Both of their eyes weren't red so I knew they weren't vampires but both of them were well built and looked dangerous.

"This is my daughter Emily." Annie said smiling down at me then back at the guard.

"Oh how lovely. It's lovely to meet you Ms. Emily." I nodded and shook both the guards' hands.

"Are you leaving then?" The other guard, who look about the same age as Ben, asked.

"Yes I'm going to escort both the ladies home. If Liz asks tell her I'll be back in a little and to not worry." Ben said smiling at the guard, and giving him a wink.

"Yes sir, have fun." Ben nodded and the guard opened up the door for us. I looked at the first one before leaving, and he gave me a smile a weird smile that gave me the chills. As soon as we were out of the house and the door was closed Ben rushed all of us forward. The house that we were just in was huge and white with lots of glass windows. Surrounding us were tons of trees, we were in the woods somewhere.

"We don't have a lot of time Elizabeth will be back from her meeting soon and when she finds you not there she will come for you. We have to hurry." I and Annie nodded. All of us fast walked through the woods towards a spot where there were no trees, the ground was covered in cement and there were a couple of cars parked there.

"Now then we're going to be taking my car, it's faster." He reached into the pockets of the suit he was wearing and started searching for the keys. While he was doing that we all turned are heads back to the house when we heard the sound of one of the windows breaking.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Elizabeth's voice yelled loudly from inside the house.

"Oh no." Ben muttered to himself. He shook his coat and when he heard the sound of keys jangling, he reached into the pocket where the noise was coming from and took out a set of keys. He grabbed a key with a black mark on it and made his way to the driver's side of the car. After he unlocked the door to the car he went back over to us and pushed Annie towards the door.

"Get in, unlock the door for Hayley then drive!" Annie nodded and pushed me over to the car. I waited until she was finally in the car and she unlocked all the doors. I got in the passenger's side and she started the car up.

"Go now! Their coming!" Ben yelled, Annie seemed hesitant at first but then started backing up the car.

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" I saw the guard from before running with the other one, and some other men. Half were racing towards Ben the others were running towards the car. My eyes widened when I saw Elizabeth push everyone out of the way, and walk over to her dad.

"No!" I shouted when I saw her push him to the ground. She grinned maliciously at him then kneeled down on her knees and said something to him. In one quick motion she put her hands around his neck and completely ripped it off.

"Ben!" Annie screamed as tears rushed down her face. I started crying to and grabbed her hand that wasn't on the wheel.

"Annie their coming drive!" I yelled when I saw the guards about three feet away from the car. She nodded but looked like she was in a daze. She turned the car and stomped her foot on the gas pedal. We sped down the long path out of the woods. I looked behind me and saw some of the guards that were probably vampires running through the woods. It was day time yes but all the shade from the large trees were protecting them, I wouldn't put anything past them though I knew they would run out of the woods to come get me just to impress Elizabeth.

"There are some behind us." Annie shouted as she looked into the rearview mirror. I looked behind me and saw two black vans racing; one was going to the side trying to get on the side of us. Annie moved the car left to right to try and block them. But it didn't work one of them got on the side of us and started turning to the left and hitting us, the other van also got on the other side of us and started slamming into the other side. I started crying more and looked down.

"They're going to catch us!" I yelled, tears coming out more and more. Annie shook her head and put her hand on top of mine.

"No they won't. I promised Ben that I would help and I promise you won't go back. Now don't be scared reach into the glove compartment and grab the thing that's in there. I looked at her confused for a moment but nodded and opened it up. I looked into it and gasped when I saw the shiny piece of metal that was in there. With my hands shaking a bit I grabbed it and held it for a mili-second before Annie grabbed it from my hands and held it in her right hand.

"I need you to hold onto the wheel." She said looking at me.

"What?" I yelled at her.

"Hold onto the wheel now." She let go without waiting for my confirmation on it, I quickly grabbed the wheel and started steering it. Annie opened the window on her side and aimed the gun in her hand at one of the guys in the van on the right side of us. She pointed it down at the wheels and hit one causing the van to swerve and hit a tree. One down, another one to go.

She pushed me back a little and opened up my window, she did the same to the other car crashing it into a big rock on the side of the road.

"What the hell!" I yelled leaning back in my seat staring wide-eyed at the road in front of us.

"It was either you or them." She sounded like she had done this kind of thing before; I kept my mouth shut and let her drive.

"Crap doesn't she ever give up!" Annie yelled as she glared in the rearview mirror.

"Hold on tight." She said as she put her hand on something. I nodded and she pulled it forward. The car started going faster than it had before, and before it was going as fast as a train.

After what seemed like forever we pulled up onto a highway. We took a turn into the town up ahead and drove down some streets before we pulled into an alleyway.

"Is it over?" I asked rubbing my head, it was pounding.

"I'm afraid not sweetheart, I'd give it about twenty minutes before they catch up." I gave her a look that said, 'Then why are we just sitting here?" Annie sighed and pointed over to a door on the side of us.

"That door leads to a bar, don't worry no one will say anything to you. You are to go see the bartender his name is Gus. Tell him Annabel sent you, he's going to take you to the basement. He's going to open a door on the ground for you and you are to go through the tunnel. It's an hour long so be prepared but when you get to the end you will open the door at the end. There you're going to be at the cemetery I trust you know where it is." I nodded eagerly and she smiled.

"Everything will be fine just keep your eyes open and keep yourself hidden until you find your house. Be safe Hayley." I nodded and gave her a hug and said thank you.

"What about you, are you doing to be okay?" I asked her.

"Of course. Don't worry about me. Now go before they get here." I nodded and opened the door to the car. After I closed the door she back out of the alleyway and drove down the street. I took a deep breath before opening the door she had pointed out, and walking through it.

After closing the door I looked around. The bar was empty, there were some people sitting at the bar talking to one of the bartenders.

"Can I help you?" Someone asked from the side. I looked behind me and saw…

**Cliff hanger! Sorry guys but it had to be done. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing please.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 9 to the story! Hope you guys like it.**

**So last chapter Hayley met Elizabeth's father, Ben Craft. He told her he would help her break out and return home. Also Hayley and Elizabeth had another talk ending up in a fight which of course resulted in Hayley now having a black eye.**

**With Gregory things seem to be getting worse. They have no leads on where Elizabeth is keeping Hayley at all. Gregory is extremely upset, and he cried that night.**

**Back to Hayley Ben managed to get her out but Elizabeth caught them and killed Ben, but Ben's friend got Hayley away from the house but had to deal with some guys in vans! Annie, Ben's friend, drove Hayley to a bar and Hayley saw… And that's where we left off.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and messaging me about the story, I love hearing from you guys so please keep reviewing. Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: **The second life of Kayla Wilson

**Hayley's POV:**

"Can I help you?" Someone asked from the side. I looked behind me and saw Kayla. Kayla Wilson from school. I stared at her with wide eyes my mouth slightly hanging open. She looked at me oddly and started getting a little uncomfortable. There were two reasons I was staring at her like this. One was because well, it was Kayla! The second would be because she looked different, she didn't look preppy like she did at school. Kayla had her long dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail, she was wearing a large amount of black eyeliner and she had on black eye shadow that had sparkles on it. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a red panic at the disco t-shirt and black boot converse. She also had on a lip ring, and a nose ring.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know where Gus is?" I asked her.

"Yeah he's in the back getting more cups. Do you want me to go get him?" I nodded and she started walking away, but she turned around and smiled at me.

"It's nice seeing you again Thompson." I looked at her shocked again, and just watched her as she walked away from me. How the hell did she know it was me? I took a seat at one of the tables and grabbed the napkin dispenser on it. I looked at my reflection for a minute. There was no way I looked the same, I brought the dispenser closer to take a better look… It was my eyes! She recognized them, I'm probably the only person she's ever met with violet eyes.

After five minutes she came back with a man. He was tall, light tan skin, good build, and short brown hair.

He gave me a small smile before talking, "Can I help you Miss…?" He stuck out his hand for me to shake which I did.

"My name's Hayley. Annie sent me." Gus seemed to know what was going on and he took a seat in front of me. Kayla didn't go anywhere; she took a seat next to him.

"Is Ben okay?" Kayla asked me as she nervously started playing with some of the rubber bracelets that were on her arm. I couldn't bring myself to say that he was murdered by his own daughter so I just shook my head, and gave them a sad look. Kayla started crying softly, and Gus put her arm around her.

"I'm sorry but how do you two and Annie know Ben?" I asked.

"We met Ben awhile ago when his daughter made them move here. He was a good man and we helped him. We know all about your situation." I looked at him confused for a second.

"Then why did you ask me my name, Annie had to have told you I was coming." Gus nodded to me which made me even more confused.

"I had to make sure it was you." I nodded and let him continue.

"We knew Ben because we are vampire hunters." I got nervous after he said that but Kayla put her hand on top of mine.

"Don't worry we only hurt the bad ones." I nodded my head but that didn't mean I was any less nervous or confused.

"Then you know about the Sackville-Baggs?"

"Of course Ben told us about everything. How is daughter was obsessed with Gregory, how she turned evil, all of it. We were told yesterday that you were kidnapped. Annie was sent to go with Ben and get you two out of there." Kayla answered before Gus could.

"Now we don't have a lot of time, I'm sure that her guards will be coming here so we have to move." Gus got up along with Kayla.

"Come on." Kayla said taking my hand in hers and pulling me up. They led me towards a door at the back of the bar, and Gus shut the door behind us.

"Kayla will take you to the basement." I nodded and watched as he slipped out the door and back into the bar.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked Kayla as we walked down the stairs to the basement.

"I know this is weird, I was a bitch to you in school and I'm sorry for that. To be honest I was jealous but that's all behind me and I hope you can forgive me. You're a client now, someone I have to protect." I nodded and we smiled at each other.

"Have you talked to my family or Gregory's?" We were finally in the basement and Kayla was looking around the place for something.

"No we haven't. We figured that if Annie got you we could get you out of there, to the grave yard then you'd be on your way home." I sat down on the last step of the stair case and took some deep breaths. It felt good to be out of that cage, and away from Elizabeth.

"Here it is!" Kayla shouted excitedly. She pushed some boxes out of the way and revealed a lever that was sitting on the ground.

"Ready?" She asked turning to face me. I nodded and she pulled the lever. There was a loud banging noise coming from the ground, then the sound of gears moving and a loud creak could be heard all around the room. Finally a door opened up in the middle of the ground.

"Am I going on my own?" Kayla frowned at that question.

"Unfortunatley yes. We thought Annie was going to be here to help Gus, and then I could take you but she isn't so you have to go on your own. Sorry." I shrugged at stared down at the hole in the floor. I started walking towards it before Kayla stopped me.

"Before you go take this." She walked towards a trunk in the back of the room and opened it up. She took out walk looked like a nurf gun but it was completely changed by someone. Now it held small stakes. Kayla also took out some small crosses. She handed them all to me and patted me on the back.

"Be safe Hayley." I nodded and walked towards the hole again. I climbed down the ladder that was there, and jumped down at the last one. I was about to say something about it being too dark to see anything, but suddenly a bunch of lights turned on down in the tunnel. Before I could say thanks the door closed and I heard footsteps from above. I sighed and turned to face the tunnel. I started walking and didn't look back.

**Gregory's POV:**

"Why isn't she with you?" I yelled at the older woman that stood in front of me and everyone else.

"I couldn't take her with me! They were following me, don't worry she's safe." I couldn't believe this if she had Hayley why couldn't she just bring her home? I was beyond pissed; this lady calls herself a vampire hunter. At least vampire hunters know how to do a good job!

"Yes you could have you could have brought her here and dealt with Elizabeth and her minions." I growled at the woman, Annie.

"No you couldn't have. Its day time anyway they won't be able to get to her. She's safer where she is now; she'll be home in about an hour.

"Well what do we do now, there coming aren't they?" My dad asked from behind me.

"Yes they are coming. Now I know you still have some vampires, but you're going to need weapons for the rest of you. Have you contacted the werewolves in town?" Annie asked him.

"Yes they happen to be friends of Hayley's and my son." She nodded and started pacing a bit.

"Her parents, the children and all the woman can't be involved in this." It was coming, I hoped it wouldn't have to but it was.

"That can be arranged." Everyone gathered back into the dining room to discuss the plans.

Tonight there was going to be a war.

**Okay so this was a short chapter. I didn't mean for it to be short. But right now it's 6 a.m. and I've stayed up all night writing both these chapters. Let's just say I'm about to pass out right now as I'm typing this.**

**But anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it's short but the good stuff will be in next chapter. **

**Please review and keep messaging I love hearing from you guys.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! This is chapter 10 of the story. I hope you guys like it.**

**Last chapter Hayley went into the bar and saw Kayla Wilson. She talked to her and Gus and found out that both of them, and Annie were all vampire hunters. After finding some stuff out she went into the basement with Kayla, and went through the secret passageway! **

**Gregory met Annie and found out Hayley was on her way home. Also there's going to be a war…**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading, messaging and reviewing. I really appreciate it! Well, enjoy the new chapter. **

**Chapter 10: **Going Back Home

**Hayley's POV:**

After what seemed to be like forever I finally reached the end of the tunnel. I stopped walking when I saw another ladder at the end and just looked at it. I sighed and started climbing up. I reached my hand out and felt around the door until I finally found the handle. I turned it and pushed the door open roughly. I winced in pain when I stuck my head out and saw it was still morning, and it was very bright outside. I stood there on the ladder squinting until finally I was used to the light. I grabbed part of a tombstone that was near me and lifted myself up.

When I was seated on the ground I grabbed the door and slammed it shut. I looked around the graveyard and noticed I was close to where Gregory and his family use to live before everything happened.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A voice yelled from behind me. I turned around and saw a middle aged man with pale skin and black hair angrily walking over to me. He was tall but also had a bit of a gut.

"Uh…" I didn't know how to answer him. What was I supposed to say; hey I just walked through a tunnel for about an hour after escaping my boyfriend obsessed vampire ex. I think that if I had said that he would drag me off to the nut house for sure.

"Why are you sitting on that persons grave? Don't you have any respect for the dead?" He yelled at me as he looked down at me.

"Of course I do, but… I, uh. Fell!" His face lightened in understanding and he automatically put out his hand for me to take. I took his hand and he pulled me up so now I was standing.

"Thank you. Not to be rude but who are you." The man sighed; obviously he wasn't a very patient person.

"I am the caretaker of this graveyard if you must know." I looked at him confused; there was definitely a different man here before.

"What happened to the other one?" Yet again the man sighed, but this time he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's my uncle He went missing a while ago so now I'm in charge. I have to be going so why don't you run along Miss." I narrowed my eyes at the man as he walked away. He was definitely not a very nice man, he was rather rude. I mean who just tells someone to run along in a graveyard? What if I was there to visit my grandmother's grave or something…?

I face palmed and shook my head, "_This isn't the time I have to stay focused."_ I thought to myself. I looked round for a while then started walking towards the exit of the graveyard. While I was walking out I heard a voice behind me, it was the caretaker

"Now that you mention it I did see a girl with those kind of eyes just a minute ago actually. Yes… Yes I'll keep her here." Oh shit. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he was talking to one of people from Elizabeth's. My pace quickened and when I was half way down the street a voice called out to me.

"Hey Miss! Your father just called he wants you to stay here." I didn't even bother turning around to tell him it wasn't my father. I just started running as fast as I could.

"Miss!" I turned my head and saw the man starting to jog after me. He stopped after a while and I noticed a van pull up behind him. My eyes widened and I started running faster than I ever had before. I put my hand up to the necklace around my neck; the one Gregory had given to me. _Gregory I need you, I need help._ I didn't know if it still worked or not but I was hoping. No, praying that it did work.

I heard the motor of the van start up. I turned my head back around and saw the van speeding after me. I turned left and ran through the woods nearby. I heard the van screech to a halt but the motor was still running. I heard the crunch of leaves and knew they were following after me. I started tearing up a bit and a couple of tears came out. I couldn't go back, I wouldn't go back there. She would kill me.

"Stop running! You're making things worse for yourself!" A man's voice called out behind me, but I wouldn't stop. I couldn't.

_Come on Gregory. Please hear me, I need y-._ I stopped thinking and holding the necklace when I heard a growling noise. I came to a stop and turned my head to the right and saw two giant wolfs standing there. One was a black wolf had shaggy black hair and crystal blue eyes, the other wolf had fur that was silver/grey on top and white fur on the bottom along with dark brown eyes. I stared at them before some kind of realization hit me.

"H-holly? B-Blake?" I asked looking at both the wolves. The one with the black fur nodded its head and let out a loud howl. I let out what sounded like a gasp and a laugh. He did hear me! Gregory heard me, and he sent Holly and Blake. The silver wolf who I assumed was Blake nodded his head towards Holly. He must mean to go with her. I nodded and walked over to Holly. When I was close enough I threw my arms around her and hugged her neck. She nestled her head against the side of mine I guess it was her wolf "hug". I smiled and patted her fur. She nodded her head to the back of her and I stood there confused for a minute.

"You want me to get on your back?" I asked pointing to her back. Holly nodded her head, and I shrugged. I carefully got on her back hoping that I wasn't too big for her but she looked like it didn't faze her. She started walking away from the woods. While we were leaving I heard screams and groans behind us. I turned my head and saw Blake ripping off one of the guy's heads off. I winced and turned my attention to the front of me so I wouldn't have to see.

After a while of Holly running we ended up at a familiar place. The Sackville-Bagg house. Holly kneeled down a little. I got off her back and watched as she ran over to the side of the house, completely out of site. A couple of minutes passed but finally Holly came walking back over to me except she was back to being a human. She smiled widely at me and ran over. She put her arms around me and hugged me; I hugged her back and smiled.

"I'm so glad your back Hays." We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Me too Holly." She put her arm around me and we started walking towards the house.

"You wait here I'm going to tell everyone." I nodded and watched as she walked into the house. She left the door open a little so I leaned to the right and looked inside.

"Did you find her?" I heard Gregory say from inside. He was standing in front of Holly with a worried look in his eyes.

"Why don't you go outside?" Gregory looked confused but nodded and started walking towards the door along with everyone else in the house. I took a couple of steps back from the door and stood there with a small smile on my face.

Gregory stood at the door his eyes wide, I couldn't tell what he was feeling. It was like a mixture of things. He ran from the door all the way to me. He put his arms around my waist and picked me up from the ground.

"Hayley?" He said sounding unsure as he set me down on the ground and held me in his arms.

"It's me." I put my head in the crook of his neck, and put my arms around him.

"I'm so glad your back." I felt something wet hit my head; I looked up and saw that he was crying. Not a lot, he just had some tears running down his cheeks.

"Don't cry. I'm back, everything's okay." He nodded and hugged me again. He kissed the top of my head and sighed happily.

"Ahem." Said someone from behind him. We broke apart and I saw my mom standing there with her hands on her hips. I smiled and ran over to her, my dad and my brother. I put my arms around both my parents and hugged them. Tony put his arms around my waist and held onto my tightly.

"I'm happy you're back sweetheart." Mom whispered as I hugged her.

"Me too." I whispered back tears coming out. After we broke apart I walked over to Fred and Fredrick. I hugged Freda and Fredrick patted my head. I smiled and looked down and saw Rudolph and Anna looking up at me with big smiles on their faces.

Anna jumped into my arms and I picked her up.

"Oh Hayley I am so happy you have returned!" I laughed and hugged her. As I held her I put my other arm around Rudolph and hugged him.

After many hugs everyone stood around talking, Gregory had his arms around my waist protectively.

"Blake!" Holly said running down the drive way. All of us turned to see her run up to her boyfriend and hug him tightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking over him for any marks.

"Babe I'm fine." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. She nodded and hugged him once again.

"Are they dead?" Gregory asked as Blake walked up to join everyone.

"Yeah there gone, but I'm sure more are coming." Everyone got silent for a second.

"We must get inside and prepare. Annie is coming over later with some others to help." I looked at Fredrick who had just spoken, in surprise.

"You guys have met Annie?" I asked.

"Yes she told us you were coming. She's helping out with tonight." Before I could even ask about what was happening tonight everyone was ushered inside the house.

All the adults went into the dining room and sat at the table talking about something, all of the kids were in the living room watching TV.

"Come with me." Gregory whispered as he held my hand. I nodded and we both walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room. When we were inside he shut the door and immediately after he did so he put his arms around me again. He leaned down and kissed me roughly. I kissed him back with just as much force and put my arms around his neck.

We both pulled away after a couple of minutes, both breathing heavily.

"I missed you so much." Gregory said as he leaned his forehead down on mine. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"I missed you too." I broke away from him.

"I need to take a shower." Gregory nodded and didn't say anything as I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed some clothes. I gave him a small smile before walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I grabbed two towels and put my clothes and the towels on top of the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror and narrowed my eyes at what I saw in the mirror. I was wearing a wig that I hadn't noticed until now. The make-up Annie put on me before was wearing off and I had smudges of dirt all over my face. I took off the wig and groaned when I saw the black eye and the two cuts Elizabeth had given me before.

I sighed and turned away from the mirror. I took off the clothes I had on and put them into the hamper. I turned on the water making sure it was warm enough. When it was I walked in and sighed as the water hit my body. It felt nice. I watched as the dirt washed off my body and down into the drain along with some dried blood. I grabbed some soap and started washing my body. When I was done washing my body, I washed my hair. It felt amazing. When I was done I just stood there, the water from the shower hitting my head.

Tears started running down my face. I thought about what she had done to me, her hitting me and telling me I was pathetic and how Gregory didn't love me but loved how I looked like her. What if she was right? What if he really did love me because I looked like her? I turned off the water and leaned my head again the wall in the shower. I walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and hair.

I started putting my clothes on. I picked out a black tank top, a white of the shoulder shirt that was cut off an inch below my chest, black shorts and a black All Time Low jacket. When I was done getting dressed I blow dried my hair and straightened it a bit. I didn't bother with putting any make-up on, I just brushed my teeth.

When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. My heart sank I saw Elizabeth looking back at me smirking like she had won. She looked evil. She was evil. I gasped and turned away from the mirror. I did look like her; every part of me looked like her. Anyone could see it; we resembled each other so much. I leaned my back against the wall next to the door and sunk down to the floor. I put my elbows on my knees and put my hands in my hair and started crying. She was right I am pathetic, he loves her not me…

"Hayley…" The door opened and Gregory looked down at me. I covered my face with my hands and put my head down. He opened the door more and walked over so he was next to me. He kneeled down and put his arms around me, but I pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you love me or do you just love the fact that I look like _her_?" I asked looking up at him. He looked confused then he put his arms around me and held me no matter how hard I fought against it.

"Of course I love you. When I look at you I don't see her. You two don't even look that much alike." I scoffed at that and he sighed.

"Okay maybe you do look similar but you have different eyes, and a different nose." He said poking my nose lightly.

"When I look at you I see a girl that looks like an angel, to me you don't look the same as her. Your good and she's evil, you're not the same at all. I love you not her." I put my arms around him and cried more.

"Why would you think something like that?" He asked as he kissed my head.

"She told me that the first day I was there." I heard him groan and he just held me tighter.

"I'm sorry she told you that, but it isn't true. And I'm sorry she hurt you." Without another word he picked me up from the floor, bridal-style, and carried me over to his bed. He put me on the bed carefully, then walked over to the other side and got on the bed as well. Gregory wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close to him. I turned around and looked up at him.

"What's happening tonight?" I asked. He sighed hoping I wasn't going to ask.

"A fight." My eyes widened. They were going to fight Elizabeth…

"Why, Where?" I asked.

"Because she isn't going to stop. I have to keep you safe Hayley. It's going to be at the cliffs. They don't know but I'm guessing they have someone watching the house so that person will tell them and they'll meet us at the cliffs." I put my arm around him.

"You're not going, are you?" He tensed up at that question.

"I have to. I'm going to fight for you." I shot up from the bed and looked down at him.

"No you can't go. You could get hurt!" I yelled at him. He sat up to.

"I don't care I have to fight for you. I'm going to kill her!" He yelled, not as loudly, at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Then I'm going to." Gregory shook his head, his eyes widening.

"No! You can't go, I forbid you from going." It was my turn to shake my head.

"You can't tell me not to go! I'm going and I don't care what you say." I lay back down on the bed and I turned my body so I wasn't facing him.

"Hayley. I don't want you to get hurt." Gregory said softly. I turned around again and looked him dead in the eye.

"I won't get hurt, plus there's going to be a lot of people watching out for me. I'll have stuff to keep me safe. I'll be fine." He sighed but didn't say anything. I put my arm around his stomach and rested my head on his chest. He played with my hair for a bit.

I was going to fight tonight. I don't care what anyone said I was going to fight, I was going to help.

And if I had to I was the one that was going to kill Elizabeth.

**Well that was chapter 10! I hoped you guys liked it. Next chapter will be the battle between Elizabeth's side and Hayley's side!**

**Please keep reviewing and reading! I love hearing from you guys.**

**Thank you to those who have been reviewing and messaging me, it means a lot.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Keep reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is chapter 11! Hope all of you like it.**

**Last chapter Hayley made it home thanks to her friends Holly and Blake. Gregory set Hayley straight about whether he loved her or the fact that she looked a lot like Elizabeth. But he does love her so it all worked out. Also Hayley insisted that she was going to fight in the battle as well. **

**Thank you too everyone who has been reviewing and messaging. I really appreciate it; it's nice to hear from all of you. The title for this chapter is a song by a band called Escape the Fate. I was listening to it the other day and thought that it fit the chapter perfectly so I think you guys should listen to it during this chapter! Anyways… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11:** This War Is Ours Pt.1

**Hayley's POV:**

I opened my eyes and squinted as I looked around at my surroundings confused. I had no idea where I was for a moment until I looked down and saw the familiar black comforter and black pillows. I was in Gregory's room. Suddenly all the memories from last night came flooding back into my head. I had thought that last night was all a dream and I was going to wake up still in the cage at Elizabeth's. I smiled to myself, happy that I wasn't still trapped there.

The smile that was once on my face immediately disappeared from my face when I turned my body, expecting Gregory to be there, and saw no one was there. He wasn't lying in bed next to me like I thought he would be. I shot up from the bed and walked out the door and into the hallway. I heard voices coming down stairs, and ran down the steps. I followed the sound of the voices and found all the men standing in the dining room, along with some familiar faces. Kayla, Annie and Gus were also there accompanied with a couple of strangers. Everyone in the room stopped talking and turned to face me. I caught Gregory's eye and his own eyes widened when he saw me standing there just staring at all of them.

Gregory walked over to me and took my hand, and led me out of the room and into the kitchen. Once we were there he shut the door and turned to face me. He knew I was going to be mad. He thought he was just going to leave and I wasn't going to know about it.

"I know your mad but just hear me out. I thought you would still be asleep by the time we left. I really don't want you to go to the fight Hayley you could get hurt." I sighed and just looked at him for a good two minutes.

"You could get hurt too. And I won't get hurt, people will be looking out for me and I can take care of myself." Gregory shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"There really is no way I can convince you to not go?" He asked as he looked up at me, his eyes full of hope that I would change my mind and agree to stay behind.

"No there's not. Plus if she sees I'm not there she'll come here and attack the children." Without any other words I walked past Gregory and out of the kitchen. I walked back into the dining room and yet again everyone just stared at me.

"Continue talking." People looked unsure but a man who I assumed was one of the vampires continued on with what they were talking up before I walked in. As everyone continued talking I felt something nudging my arm. I turned my head to the left and saw Alex standing there smirking at me.

"You're a very odd girl." He whispered to me causing me to look at him as if he had three heads.

"I just mean that it's odd that you want to come fight with us. You could get hurt Ms. Thompson aren't you afraid?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "Of course I'm scared but this needs to end tonight. I'm not going to let her win. She's looking for me, she wants to kill me. I'm going to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone here. If I stay she will come here and kill all the kids and woman, but if I go at least I can fight out there kill some people and she won't get to hurt anymore people here." Alex didn't say anything he just looked down at me with a blank face. After a minute he smiled down at me and went back to listening to what everyone was talking about.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the sound of the front door opening. All the people in the room got into a defensive position and waited until whoever it was walked over here.

"Whoa. Don't worry it's just me." I looked up and saw that it was Annie. The men sighed and got out of their positions.

"It's good to see you again Annie." Fredrick stated from the other side of the room. Annie nodded at him and looked over in my direction.

"Hello again Ms. Thompson… I have someone here that would like to talk to you." I walked over to where she was and was immediately pulled into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe Hayley." It was Kayla, even after she helped me I was still surprised by her change of attitude.

"Me too. Thank you Kayla. You too Annie and Gus." The two adults nodded and Kayla just smiled at me after we broke away from the hug.

"Kayla why don't you take Hayley into the other room and show her what you brought her." Kayla gave Annie a smile and took my hand in hers. She led me into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her she sighed.

"Okay what do you have to show me?" I asked her as I sat down on top of the kitchen counter.

"This." I finally noticed the messenger bag she was carrying. She put it on the table and opened it up. I watched as she pulled out some guns probably filled with wooden bullets. There were also small sharp knives. She laid everything out on the table and laughed when she saw my surprised expression. The last thing she pulled out was a belt like thing that someone would put around their waist. It was black and had some hoops probably to hold the guns and what not.

"I also have this." She pulled out a large knife. It was black and had to parts both had white spikes that stuck out on either side. On the front and back there was a sharper part that was black and grey

"Whoa." I slid off the counter and walked over to the table. I slid my hand over everything.

"All this is for me." Kayla looked at me, beaming; she nodded and gave me a small smile.

"I wanted to make sure you would have everything. You really need to be safe; you're the one she's after. You need the most protection." I through my arms around her. She laughed and hugged me back.

"I also want you to have this; I made it a while ago." She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a large wooden stake. It had a carving going down it saying, "_Salvaret animas illorum."_

"What does that mean?" I asked as my finger trailed over the words.

"It's Latin. It means save their souls, my grandfather had that written on one of his blades. It's supposed to be a thing that supposedly saves the souls of the vampires." I thanked her again and she said it was no problem.

"Hide that," She pointed at the stake, "Somewhere, where no one will see it. It may come in handy." Kayla helped me set up the belt and taught me a couple of moves that Gus and Annie had showed her when she started training. She left the kitchen afterwards so she could help everyone else with their weapons and what not.

I left the kitchen holding the belt and the stake in both hands. I walked upstairs and went straight to Gregory's room. I placed the belt around my waist and fastened it tightly. I searched the room for my black boot converse, when I found them I put them on. I picked up the stake that was lying on the bed, and placed it in the back pocket of my shorts. I covered it with my sweatshirt.

"You're going to go fight?" I jumped when I heard someone's voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Tony standing behind me. He looked up at me; he frowned when he saw the belt with all the weapons.

"Yeah I am." I said nodding.

"You're going to come back right?" Tears brimmed my eyes when he said that.

"I-I don't know little man." I really didn't know if I would be coming back. I knew I could die out there; Elizabeth or one of her men could easily kill me.

"Don't go Hayley! Stay here with the rest of us." Tears ran down Tony's face and that got me going. Tears came out of my eyes as well and I kneeled down to the ground. I looked my little brother right in the eye.

"I can't. I have to go and fight, if I stay here you or mom or Anna or Rudolph could get hurt and I don't want that. Don't be sad. I love you Tony, you're my little brother and no matter what happens I'm always going to be watching you." Tony nodded and put his arms around my neck. I put my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

When we broke apart Tony reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He held it up to me and I saw that it was a small spider man action figure.

"Take this with you, so I can be there with you. It'll be for good luck." I nodded and put it in my jacket pocket.

"Go down stairs with mom." He gave me one last hug then ran out of the room and down the stairs. I sighed and looked around the room one last time. I picked up my phone from the night stand next to the bag and looked through my contacts. I clicked on Nathan's and Penelope's.

I texted Penny first, "**Hey Penny tonight something's going to happen. I can't tell you right now but I will if I make it back. I just wanted you to know you're my best friend, and I consider you a sister. I hope I make it back so I, you and Holly can hang out again. If I don't I just want you to know I'll miss you. Stay strong, be there for Gregory. And please tell Nathan how you feel. Xo –Hayley.**

Then I texted Nathan, "**Hey Blake tonight something's going to happen. I just want you to know that you're like a big brother to me. I hope I make it back but if I don't please be there for Gregory and everyone else. And please tell Penny how you feel. Xo –Hayley.**

I sent both of the messages then through my phone onto the bed. I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath so I could relax. I walked out of the room and made my way downstairs. All of the men were standing near the door talking to the woman and children. Fredrick hugged Anna and Rudolph and told them to behave. Katrina and Katy hugged there father and told him to be safe. Dad was staying behind because he couldn't really fight, so he was staying behind to guard the woman and children. Freda kissed her husband then walked her children back to the living room.

"Hayley!" Mom called out when she saw me. I walked over to my parents and little brother.

"I suppose there's nothing I can say or do to make you stay?" She asked as she ran her hand down the right side of my hair then my face. I shook my head no and she sighed. She kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"Please be safe I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She whispered as she held me. When we broke apart I was immediately engulfed in a bear hug by my father and brother.

"My little girl, please be safe. Don't get hurt and keep your guard up. Give them hell honey." I laughed along with my father and hugged him and Tony tightly.

"I love you guys." I said as I looked at all of them. I walked away from them and walked over to the group. I looked back and saw dad had his arm around mom, one hand on Tony's shoulder. Mom had one arm wrapped around dad and she also had one hand on Tony's other shoulder. Mom had tears running down her face but she gave me a smile. Even dad was crying lightly, and Tony just gave me a smile as one tear ran down his face.

When I got to the group I talked to Katrina and Katy. They told me to be safe and that they would see me when I got back. I didn't tell them I would see them when I would get back, I didn't know if I would or not. Giving someone false hope is bad, so I just nodded my head and hugged them both. After I broke away from them I felt someone put there arm around my waist. I turned my head to the left and saw Gregory standing there. He looked nervous.

"You okay?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Kind of, I'm just nervous. I don't want to see people die." I nodded and looked at the group.

"Me either." After I said that Gregory put both his arms around me and held me tightly. I hugged him back just as tightly.

"Don't get hurt, please don't." He whispered as he kissed the side of my head.

"Don't get hurt either. We'll be okay, everyone will be okay." He sighed again and kissed the top of my head. We held each other for a moment, and it seemed like time had stopped. I didn't want this to be the last time I hugged him or kissed him or saw him. I didn't want there to be a war, I didn't want anyone to get hurt or die.

"It's time to go!" Someone called out. We broke away from our hug and looked at each other. Gregory leaned down and captured my lips with his. We stopped when we realized everyone was already outside. Panting, we both ran out the door.

The group walked through the dirt road, and up a small hill. We were going to the cliffs. I heard a loud barking noise from behind me and stopped walking. I turned around and saw Holly and Blake standing there in wolf form. Holly walked over to me and nudged my leg with her nose. I kneeled down and put my arms around her neck.

"Look out for yourself and fight hard." I felt her nod and I let go. I stood back up and saw that Gregory was ruffling Blake's fur.

"Come on." He said nodding over to the group. All of us walked in silence behind the group.

My heart sank when we got to the cliffs, we were already there… I thought it would never come but it did and that made me even more nervous. My breathing stopped when I saw _her._ Elizabeth. She was already there with her guards and minions. All of them stood around her while she stood in the middle of the front. Our group carefully walked to where they were but all of us stood a good distance away from them. They were at the top of the cliff while we were at the bottom.

I watched as Elizabeth took a few steps forward.

"You have one last chance give me the girl or everyone dies." But she said she didn't want to kill me. That, that would upset Gregory and that's not what she wanted. I guess she changed her mind; she wanted me gone so she could get Gregory. Gregory squeezed my hand once then let go of it. He started walking around the group and made his way to the front. He took a couple of steps forward like she had.

"You can't have her. Why don't you understand that I love her? I am happy with her! You've turned evil, I don't love you anymore. I don't think I ever did." At this statement she growled and glared at him. Fredrick walked over to his son and pulled him back to the group.

"So that's it, that's your final decision. You will not hand over the girl?" She asked, venom dripping off of every word she said.

"No we will not give you the girl." The same man that was talking to mine and Gregory's parents the day I was taken yelled from the front of the group.

"Fine." Elizabeth walked back over to where her minions were standing. Everyone in our group looked confused, was she giving up?

I was dead wrong. She turned back when she got to her original spot and smiled a rather evil smile at all of us. She opened her mouth and yelled.

"ATTACK!"

**Cliff hanger! Sorry guys but it had to be done. I've decided to do this chapter in two parts or three parts it depends. **

**But anyways thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and reading and messaging me all your messages and reviews are greatly appreciated. It means a lot to me, so thank you again!**

**Keep reading, reviewing and messaging.**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Here is the second part to Chapter 11! I hope all of you like it.**

**Last chapter Hayley said goodbye to everyone and prepared for the battle between their group and Elizabeth and her minions. Elizabeth gave them one last chance to give them Hayley but they refused. So she initiated the battle…**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and messaging. I really appreciate all of your messages it's nice to hear from you guys. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 11(Technically 12):** This War Is Ours Pt.2

**Hayley's POV:**

"ATTACK!" Everything after the moment those words came out of Elizabeth's mouth went completely fast. Everything seemed to be in a blur. I was the last to react I stood there for a few seconds after everyone had started running towards her and her guards. After I broke out of the semi trance like state I was in it was like my body took control. It was like a natural instinct for me.

I ran over to the first guy I saw and started fighting him. He swung his fist at me at first but thankfully I dodged it. I leaned backwards till I was just on my hands. I kicked my feet up and did a back flip. I charged towards the guy and pulled out the large knife that Kayla had given me. My breath caught in my throat as I plunged the knife into the man's chest. He sunk down to the ground on his knees as he started coughing and wheezing. I pulled it out of him and watched as he lay there on the ground. I killed him. I had just taken another person's life. Maybe Gregory was right maybe I should have stayed behind…

No! I came here to protect everyone, to help everyone. And that is what I am going to do. Without any more hesitation I started going after more and more men.

After I was done with the current guard that I was fighting I stopped moving and took the opportunity to look around. We were doing good so far. A couple of us were wounded but we were all doing really well. But the other side was still putting up a good fight. I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone kicked my side. I fell to the ground and hissed out in pain, that kick was pretty hard. I was probably going to end up with a bruise now. I looked up and saw that it was a guard, but not a normal guard. A vampire guard. I glared up at the man and he smirked down at me. I lied down on my back then sprung my legs out. I pushed my body upwards and ended up now face to face with him.

He tried grabbing my arm but I ducked out of his way and moved so I was behind him. This temporarily confused him for a bit so I took that moment to pull out one of the small guns that were full of wooden stakes. I aimed it at the guy and pulled the trigger causing one of the bullets to end up in the guy's chest. I watched as his body faded into what looked like sand, all of it now on the ground. So that's what happens when you kill a vampire…

I turned to my right and saw one of the vampires from our side surrounded by vampire guards. I ran over to him the stake gun still in my hand. I pointed it at one of the guards as I ran and fired. The bullet went through him and ended up hitting another one. They both evaporated into sand the remains going on the ground like the other guy's had. The vampire guards that had been surrounding the guy from our side all turned to face me. Two of them went after me while the other two stayed and fought the one from my side. I took out the other gun and pointed my arms on either side and fired. When they were both dead I went back to the guy and helped him kill the other two.

"Thanks." He said after all of them were finally nothing but sand.

"No problem, what's your name?" I asked.

"George, I'm Will and Alex's father." I nodded and we both went our separate ways. As I was running around trying to find either someone I could kill or help a giant exploding noise went off. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to see some of the grass in the area was on fire. It was a guy from our side he was setting some vampires on fire.

"Annie!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned around and saw Kayla and Gus kneeling on the ground next to Annie. Her head was on Gus's lap and both Gus and Kayla had tears rolling down their cheeks. I ran over to the three of them and kneeled down on the other side of Annie.

"What happened?" I asked as I watched Annie breathe lightly.

"She got attacked by one of Elizabeth's vampires. She's dying." I took Annie's hand and squeezed it.

"Don't be sad guys go on and keep fighting! I'll be with Ben soon." She said using the last of her strength to speak.

"But Annie you can't die." Kayla whispered as she held Annie's other hand.

"It's okay sweetheart don't be sad. Just make sure you teach others. I love you both be strong and be safe please." Both Kayla and Gus nodded. Annie's head turned to the side and her eyes closed. We stayed silent for a couple of seconds before Gus got up and pulled Kayla up with him.

"Come on we have a fight to win." Kayla and I nodded and we all ran back to the fight. I looked back at Annie's body one more time, I was more determined now more than ever. We had to win, we just had to.

I heard a growling noise coming from the top of the cliff. I looked over and saw Holly standing there she was cornered by two vampires. They were about to attack her and push her off the cliff when a silvery white blur rammed into the two vampires and fought them to the ground. I saw that it was Blake when it slowed down. He then ripped both of them apart and went back over to Holly. They made their way back down the hill and continued to fight.

The battle seemed to go on forever I knew that we had been fighting for hours and it was almost time for the sun to rise. But Elizabeth wasn't calling back any of the vampires… In fact I hadn't seen her at all during the battle. Maybe I hadn't noticed her when I was fighting… Or maybe she had left? I doubted it. I knew what she was doing. She was too much of a coward to come out and fight. She was saving herself for when she could get me alone at the right time.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion for the moment. I couldn't hear anyone yelling or things flying around the place breaking. I turned my head from side to side and watched everyone. There were a lot of people dead and some wounded. I saw Gregory fighting one of her minions, he was a lot older than him but Gregory was putting up a strong front.

My heart stopped beating for a second, and chills instantly ran down my spine. I slowly turned my head forward and saw Elizabeth. She was standing a good 12 feet away from me. She grinned at me and held her stance. I glared at her. It was like we were both magnets because we started running towards each other. She picked me up by my throat, the same way she did when we first met. She pulled me right in front of her, and laughed right in my face.

"Are you ready to die?" She whispered her face inches from mine.

"Are you?" She seemed confused by my statement. I reached behind me with my right hand and pulled out the stake that Kayla had given me. Before Elizabeth could do anything I slammed the stake into her right shoulder. She threw me to the ground and she gasped in pain. My head hit the ground and I closed my eyes as I let out a groan in pain. I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked at Elizabeth and saw her looking at her shoulder. It was slowly turning to sand as it fell down her arm and onto the ground.

"That hurt." She glared at me but from where I was standing she didn't even look like it affected her. I jumped up from the ground and before she could try and attack me again I hit her again with the stake but this time in the stomach. She grasped her stomach in pain and fell to the ground like I had. She lied there and looked up at the ground. I was surprised when I saw a tear come out of her left eye. I walked over to where she lay dying and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this." I said sadly to her. She shook her head at me, and smiled lightly.

"I'm not. Take good care of him." She was back to what I was guessing was her real self, before all of it happened. Before she was a vampire. She looked at me one more time before finally looking up at the sky. Her breathing stopped and her eyes closed, the small smile on her face didn't disappear. I was about to kneel down next to her but her body disinagrated. Ashes laid there where her body was.

In her last moments of life the real Elizabeth was back. The human Elizabeth the one that was sweet and kind not the evil, devil like bitch that she was when she was a vampire. I almost felt sorry. She didn't want to be a vampire and that's why evil was able to overcome her so easily. In the end she let the darkness in after she was turned, but in her final moments she embraced the light just for a moment and became herself again. But it was a little too late, and all that was left of her were ashes.

I hadn't been listening to the noise around me when I first saw Elizabeth. It was like it was just me and her fighting and no one was else around. Like there wasn't a battle taking place around us. It was just us for those moments, just our fight. But now that she was gone. Now that she was finally gone I heard the noise. But now that I mention it there was no noise.

I looked up from where I was standing and saw that everyone had stopped fighting. Everyone was just looking over at where I was. These moments of silence were the weirdest moments of my life. I had no idea what was going on. Why had everyone suddenly stopped fighting?

"She – She's gone." One of the men called out. George was standing next to him.

"She's gone everyone!" All the people on Elizabeth's side cheered. They looked at the people on our side for a second before they took off running or flying if they were vampires.

Everyone on our side looked at each other for a moment before they all erupted into cheers. It seemed like I was the only one who wasn't cheering.

There was no point to any of this. There was no point in all those people dying. It was all her fault, well it was the vampire hers fault.

I felt someone pulled me into an embrace. I looked up and came face to face with Gregory. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. But I was emotionless. I guess after the first minute of it that's when I reacted. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him more roughly. We had won… We had won!

"Hayley!" We broke apart from our moment with each other and turned around to see Blake and Holly running over to us, now humans. Holly through her arms around me and so did Blake. Gregory also joined in on the group hug.

"We won!" Holly yelled excitedly.

"Yeah." I said smiling at my friends. We did win.

**Okay I know this chapter was short and I'm sorry! **

**And I'm really sorry that it sucked D: Well at least I think it did. I'm really not good with fight scenes but I promise I'll be better in the future.**

**Keep messaging and reviewing.**

**Next chapter should be out soon.**

**And I hadn't noticed until now but either next chapter or the chapter after next chapter should be the last chapter of the sequel. Let me know if I should make a third installment or not lol. Someone mentioned it before to me but I wasn't sure if I should or not. I mean now that the Sackville-Baggs are humans and Elizabeth's dead… I don't know maybe I will make a third installment. Message or review me and let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 12! I hope you guys like it.**

**Last chapter the big battle took place between Hayley's side and Elizabeth's side.**

**Many people were wounded, lots of people on Elizabeth's side died. And Hayley's side lost Annie. But Hayley ended up killing Elizabeth which made everyone on Elizabeth's side run away making Hayley's side come out victorious! **

**Even though Elizabeth was evil and tried to kill Hayley and steal Gregory Hayley couldn't help but feel bad for Elizabeth. She didn't want to be a vampire and that's what made her evil. But in her last few moments she turned back to her original self…**

**Thank you too everyone who has been reviewing and messaging, it really means a lot. I love hearing from you guys. Thank you for all your comments and what not it was nice to be praised for my writing. I'm sad that the sequel is almost done. I think next chapter will be the last for this story ): I have been thinking of a third installment and I might be doing it… So keep a look out for it!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 12: **I don't know what's wrong

**Hayley's POV:**

After the adults got rid of the bodies from Elizabeth's side we helped our injured men and two of our vampires helped carry Annie's body. While they were getting rid of the bodies Gus went back home and got his car. He came back and he and Kayla took Annie. They were taking her to the hospital they would say she was stabbed or something then they would have the funeral. I gave Kayla a hug before she left. She was taking it really hard, she was crying a lot. I felt bad for her I knew how much Annie meant to her and Gus.

When everything was done we made our way back to Gregory's house. I was holding Gregory's hand as we walked. Blake and Holly were next to us, they were holding hands as well. It didn't take too long to get back to the house. We had to hurry because the sun was almost up, and anyone that was a vampire had to make it back before they were killed by the sun.

I smiled when I saw the front of the house. Mom, Tony, Anna, Rudolph and Freda were probably all inside either asleep or up worrying. All of us said goodbye to the men that were vampires. The vampire woman and children were probably in the basement sleeping so they would rejoin their mates in the morning.

Fredrick opened the door to the house and rushed inside.

"Darling!" Freda yelled from the inside of the house. All of us laughed when we heard her squeal. After that all of us rushed into the house. Mom was waking everyone up and soon it was like the night before when everyone was saying goodbye. Now everyone was greeting each other and hugging. I looked around the room then saw my family. I quickly ran over to them and attacked all three of them in a bear hug. Mom was crying again and she started smoothing my hair down as she hugged me. Dad wouldn't admit it but I know I saw him let out a few tears. But like any man he had to preserve his manliness or whatever. Tony had his arms around my waist tightly as we all embraced each other. I even let out a few tears of my own. It felt nice to be with my family again. And now that the battle was over we would get to go home.

Fredrick and Freda made sure that after everyone greeted each other that all of us head upstairs and get some sleep. The others went back to their hotel rooms. Before I headed upstairs Holly stopped me. She put her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm happy it's over." I nodded and hugged her back.

"Thank you for helping. You didn't have to." She broke away from the hug and looked down at me. She was at least a good two inches taller then me so she wasn't looking down too much.

"Yes I did. You're my best friend, practically sister. I would do anything for you." I smiled at her and gave her another hug.

"I would do anything for you too Holly." We broke apart again and Blake came over and gave me a hug which I returned. Both of them left with their parents. I felt a tug on my hand and looked behind me to see Gregory standing there. I nodded and we both walked up the stairs. When we got to his room he shut and locked the door behind him.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said turning around and walking over to my bag.

"I was just about to say the same thing. I'll use the one next to my parent's room." I nodded and continued looking through my bag.

"Hayley are you okay." I nodded again not looking up. I heard him sigh then a couple of footsteps then the sound of him opening up his bureau. After about a minute I heard more footsteps then the door open and close. I sighed to myself and continued looking. I grabbed a pair of grey paramore shorts, a white paramore shirt and some black ankle socks. I took my clothes and walked over to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I put my clothes on the sink and put two towels over it.

I turned on the shower and walked into it. I stood there and waited for the water to turn warm. When it was I started washing my hair and body. When I was done I stood there just letting the water hit the top of my head. I shut my eyes but when I did instead of seeing total darkness I saw Elizabeth standing there on the field on the cliffs looking at me. It was like a flash back. I gasped and opened up my eyes. I shrugged it off as nothing and then turned off the water.

I stepped out of the shower then walked over to where my towels were. I wrapped one around my head and one around my body. I dried myself up and put my clothes on. Afterwards I took out my tooth brush and brushed my teeth then put on some deodorant and sprayed myself with some perfume that smelt like strawberries. I waited for a little bit then took the towel off of my head. I blow dried my hair and put it in a simple bun.

When I got out of the bathroom Gregory was already in the room. He was lying down on his bed looking at the TV as he flipped through channels. I quietly made my way to the other side of the bed and lied down. I pulled the blanket over me and turned so I had my back to Gregory. I heard him sigh again and the bed moved a little bit. I felt Gregory put his arm around my waist and he pulled me closer to him.

"Hayley please tell me what's wrong." I didn't answer him for a while. I myself was trying to think of what was wrong but even I didn't know. We won the fight, Elizabeth was gone and I didn't have to worry anymore. So what was my problem? Without any warning tears started running down my face. I turned around and put my arm around him and hugged him close to me.

"I was so scared. I killed that guy and Annie's dead. I thought you or Holly or Blake was going to be killed or hurt. I thought I was going to die." I said as I continued crying.

"Sh… Hayley it's alright. Everything's okay now. Me and Holly and Blake are okay. You're okay. She can't ever hurt you again, she's gone." He hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"This is my fault." He whispered as he held me in his arms.

"How is it your fault?" I asked as I looked up at him with tears still running down my face.

"I dragged you into this mess. She hurt you and kidnapped you and started all of this because of me. It's my entire fault I'm sorry Hayley." He hugged me again and I laid there in his arms quietly. I stopped crying and looked up at him with a serious look on my face.

"It is not your fault! She was so angry after she was turned that she let her anger completely take over her She became evil because she was angry then she became obsessed with you. It's not your fault she was a psycho so please don't blame yourself. I don't blame you, no one does." I laid my head down on his chest and stared at the wall in front of me as I laid there.

"I love you Hayley." I took my head off his chest and leaned up and kissed his lips lightly. After a couple seconds I broke away and looked at him.

"I love you too Gregory." He smiled and we turned so I had my back to him and he had an arm wrapped around my waist. I took his hand in my left one and intertwined our fingers.

"Too be honest with you I'm surprised you haven't broken up with me." I didn't turn around too look at him this time.

"After all of this. I couldn't leave you now. We've been through so much together. First a crazy vampire hunter going after you and your family, you guys turning into humans. And then your ex vampire girl friend who you thought was dead comes here. Choked me making me lose my voice, threatened me, kidnapped me, then made all of us fight in that battle. I'm still here because I love you and you make me happy. I couldn't picture being with anyone but you." I said quietly as he squeezed my hand. He moved closer to me and moved a little, and kissed my cheek.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I'm happy if your happy. I'll always be here for you Hayley." I smiled and nodded my head. I was about to say something else but was cut off by a yawn that has escaped my mouth. Gregory laughed and pulled the blanket up more.

"Let's go to sleep it's been a long day." I laughed at what he said and nodded.

I heard his breathing even out and I knew that he was sleeping now. I turned my head a little and looked at his face. I smiled then turned back around. Gregory's arm tightened a little on my waist.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep. And this time instead of seeing Elizabeth and me at the cliffs. I saw me, Gregory, Holly, Blake, Nathan, Penelope, my family and Gregory's family. We were all happy and everything was perfect just like how it was before this. I hope things can go back to being normal. Maybe it will, maybe it won't. But one thing I did know.

I loved Gregory and that was never going to change.

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and messaged me!**

**Keep reviewing and messaging!**

**Still don't know if there's going to be a third installment but I do know that I'm going to be working on different things like Harry Potter, ouran high school host club, other movies and books. So please keep reading.**

**You guys are amazing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 13 of the story, I hope you guys like it.**

**Last chapter everyone cleaned up the mess from the battle and headed home. After saying hello to everyone, everyone left to go to bed. Hayley and Gregory went upstairs to his room. Both decided to take showers so Hayley used Gregory's while he used the one near his parent's rooms. After their showers they both laid down on his bed not saying anything. Finally Hayley broke down and told him how scared she was. He told her how it was his fault but she reassured him that it wasn't his fault. In the end they both love each other and would do anything for the other.**

**Kind of a crappy summary of the last chapter but oh well… **

**Anyways thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and messaging me. It really means a lot. **

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: **Funerals and Surprises

**Hayley's POV:**

It had been a week since the battle. It was hard to believe that, that much time had already passed. Things were slowly going back to normal. Now that Elizabeth was gone for good my family could move back to our home. It felt odd to be in our own home again, we had gotten accustomed to living with the Sackville-Baggs. But all of us soon got back into the routine of things and we got used to the feeling of being home. Gregory, Rudolph, Anna and their parents came over a lot to hangout. Mom and Freda would talk about gardening, Dad and Fredrick would talk about golfing and business since they worked together. The kids played outside or Anna would watch the boys play videogames. Gregory and I opted to going out all the time with Holly, Blake, Nathan and Penelope.

We told Penelope and Nathan everything and they weren't really that surprised. They told us they knew something was up and believe it or not Penny's family used to be vampire hunters in France but that was in the 1700's. We were glad that they weren't mad at us for keeping it a secret; they themselves even said that they might not have told us. So now that everyone knew it was easier but nothing really changed. The two of them just asked a lot of questions, and all four of them asked about how Gregory and his family became humans. They never got tired of hearing the story. According to Holly and Penny it was romantic, but Blake and Nathan just liked hearing about all the action and fighting.

Today it was Saturday which meant that it had officially been a week since the fight. Today was also the day of the funeral… Annie's funeral. Gus had called two days ago and told both mine and Gregory's family that we were welcome to come. It felt strange to me at first. The idea of going to Annie's funeral I mean. Everyone there would be her family, her parents, her siblings if she had any, her nieces and nephews, aunts and uncles. Wouldn't we be intruding if we just showed up after only knowing her for two days at the most? But mom insisted that we would attend and I didn't have any objections after I got over the thought of it being strange. After all Annie is one of the people who helped me escape from Elizabeth's house, and she brought me to Gus's bar which led me to getting home. So Annie was the whole reason why I was here right now if she hadn't have helped I would probably be dead. Plus I had to be there for Kayla, she must be heartbroken over this.

I had just finished getting dressed and was now doing my hair. I was wearing a sleeveless black dress that fit like a glove and didn't poof out, along with a black sweater that went up to my chest and the sleeves went to my elbows, and I also had on a pair of black flats. I was finally done with my hair and decided to leave it straight. I put on some black eyeliner along with some eye shadow and mascara. When I was done I went back into my room and grabbed my black clutch bag that had my cell phone and what not in it.

"Hayley!" My mom called from downstairs. I sighed and shut of the light to my room before heading downstairs. When I was done there I saw what everyone was wearing. Mom had on a plain black dress and black heels. Dad was wearing a simple black tuxedo, and Tony had on the same thing as dad.

"You look cute honey." Mom said putting her arm around me as we walked outside towards the car.

"You too mom." She gave me a side hug then rubbed my left shoulder. She let go after dad unlocked the car doors. All of us piled into the car. I sat in the back with Tony and watched as he started playing a video game on his PSP.

"Tony, remember to leave that in the car when we get there." Tony didn't answer he just nodded which meant he was too wrapped up in the game to pay attention to mom. I would have to take it from him when we got there.

It didn't take us very long to get to the church. When we got there I took Tony's PSP and put it under the seat so no one would see it and try to rob it. All of us got out of the car and were greeted by Gregory's family who were also getting out of their car. Gregory walked over to me and put his hand in mine.

"You look nice." He commented as he squeezed my hand.

"You too." He kissed my cheek and after we joined our families. All of us stayed absolutely quiet as we entered the church. I was probably the only one holding my breath. I knew I would start crying when I saw someone else cry. Whenever someone would cry in front of me I would start crying as well. It was like that ever since I was five. In kindergarten everyone went outside for recess but it was in the middle of winter so there were some ice patches on the ground. The teachers warned everyone not to run around too much but there's always that one kid. A boy that was in my class, Thomas I think his was, started running around and soon enough he fell backwards and landed on the ground pretty hard. He looked up at everyone who stood around him and started crying. Not to soon after he did my eyes started to sting and I started crying too. A teacher rushed over and helped him up then looked over at me.

"Did you fall too?" She asked me. I shook my head no and kept crying.

"Then why are you crying?" She asked as if I were insane. I pointed at the boy and soon he was taken by another teacher and they left for the nurses. As soon as he was nowhere in sight I stopped crying immediately and raced back over to my friends with a smile on my face. Everyone who was in the group looked at me as I did. All of them thought I was a complete lunatic. And that's how it's always been.

I had been to a funeral before though so I wasn't surprised at what I saw when I walked in. There were candles lit in the front and the priest was preparing for the service with some altar servers. There right at the front was Annie's casket. Thank fully it was closed. I'm also squeamish around dead things. A bird had fallen out of its nest once back in San Diego and it landed right in front of our door. When I saw it I threw up everywhere.

I looked at the ground as all of us walked over to two empty pews. The parents and the kids sat in one and me and Gregory sat behind them. When we sat down I stared at my lap. I felt someone put there arm around me and looked up and saw Gregory looking down at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"Yes but I don't want to look up and see anyone cry, or I'll start crying." Gregory nodded and gave me a small smile before he put his arm more around me and held me closer to him. I went back to looking down at me lap, but soon after I heard the door to the church close with a loud bang. I looked up from my lap and turned my head so I could see who it was. I gasped when I saw Kayla, Gus and who I was guessing were Kayla's parents walking down the aisle. Kayla's dad had his arm around her mom; Gus had his arm around Kayla. She had her head down and I couldn't see her face, her bangs covered her eyes as she looked down at the ground. From what I could tell she wasn't crying, there was no emotion. But her mother was crying, the two men were trying to stay composed.

I watched as they walked down to the first pew and sat down together. Kayla was looking down at her lap like I was and her mother was holding her as her father held her mother… Gus looked at the casket where Annie's body lay inside.

After a good twenty minutes the church was almost full and the priest started the service. The organist played a couple of songs that were Annie's favorites, and she sang beautifully. I kept my eyes on the organist since I had started to notice that the people sitting on the pew next to ours were crying. So I started watching the organist as a form of distraction. I looked at her outfit at first and then her hair and face. She was wearing a black dress that went down to her shins, along with a black sweater. Her blonde hair that was fading to grey was held in a small bun. She had her eyes closed as she played all the pieces of music.

The service was over after an hour and all of us got up to go to our separate cars so we could drive to grave site. The drive there was silent and my mother was crying lightly, not a lot she just had a couple of tears rolling down her face. Tony didn't even take his PSP back out he left it alone and all of stared out our windows. Except dad of course he was paying attention to the road, but his eyes seemed vacant and full of sadness.

When we got to the graveyard people were already there around Annie's grave. After everyone was finally there the priest said a couple of words. They lowered the casket that held Annie, and placed it gently on the ground in the hole. Before the two men that were there to bury her started putting the dirt back, everyone grabbed a single white flower from a table that was set up next to it, and dropped it down into the hole on the casket. I waited in line like everyone else and when it was my turn I took a flower as well. As my hand started shaking I dropped the flower into the hole and it landed right in the middle of the casket. I stepped away from the hole and let the person behind me go. I walked over to Gregory and stood next to him as we watched everyone else drop a flower in.

After it was over everyone got back in their cars and headed to the restaurant that Annie's family had picked out for everyone to eat and have coffee and what not. When we got there I was surprised at how fancy it was. At my grandmother's funeral the restaurant we went to was a small family place that she always went to for their early bird specials. The food wasn't that good but it was nice and cozy. This place looked expensive. When we got into the place we were all led upstairs to a room that the family had rented out. The room was just as big and had big circular tables everywhere. There were small name cards at each table, and even bigger tables set up full of food. Mine and Gregory's family walked to the tables together since we knew they would probably have us sit all together. When we found our table I sat next to Gregory as usual.

Everyone who attended the services stopped talking when Annie's parents, Gus and Kayla walked in. Annie's mother smiled at everyone sadly, a couple of tears still going down her face.

"Thank you all of you for coming. Please go get some food." Her voice sounded raspy but it was understandable. I felt bad for her and her husband; they lost their daughter while she was very young.

"Let's go then." Mom and Freda said after mostly everyone at the other tables got up and headed over to the food. All of them got up from our table and started walking over, except me. I just sat there.

"Honey don't you want something to eat?" Dad asked. I didn't look up at him I just stared at the table and shook my head no. I wasn't in the mood to eat right now.

"I'll get you something." Mom said. Before I could protest they had already made their way to the table. I looked up and looked around at the other people that were sitting at the tables. I saw a couple of older people who looked to be around my parents ages sitting at a table that was probably all her aunts and uncles. The tables next to them were kids who were probably the kids of the adults at the table next to them. There was also a table full of young looking people, her friends. Then finally the table where her immediate family sat. Everyone else at all the tables was talking except for them. And I couldn't help but notice someone was missing at their seat. Kayla. I had an idea of where she would be so I got up from my seat and headed downstairs.

When I got there I looked for someone who worked there. But before I could I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was met by a man who was probably in his late twenties, early thirties.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked me with a polite smile on his face.

"Yes I was wondering where the restroom was." I said returning the smile. He nodded and pointed across the room to where two doors were. One saying male the other female. I thanked the man and walked over to the doors. After I reached the door that had a sign above it saying female I took a deep breath before opening the door. After I took my breath I opened the door and walked inside slowly. I closed the door behind me and kept taking small and soft steps. I lowered my head and looked under the stalls that were there, and stopped after I saw a pair of black flats with a small bow on the side of them.

I walked over to the stall door and softly knocked on it.

"Kayla." I whispered after I had knocked.

"Hayley?" She managed to say back.

"Come out its okay." I heard some soft footsteps so I backed away from the door. When it opened Kayla walked out. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears running down her face. I quickly put my arms around her and she let out a low sob. She hugged back and buried her head into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I must look awful." She said as she let go of me. She walked back into the stall and grabbed some toilet paper. I watched as she walked over to the sinks and started drying her eyes.

"It's fine. You don't have to apologize I understand." I said softly as I walked over to her.

"Thank you for coming in here. I needed a friend." Kayla said as she looked at me in the mirror. She gave me a small smile, and I returned it with a small nod. I thought about what to say next and decided to ask her a question that had been on my mind for the longest time.

"Kayla how do you know Annie." She smiled a real smile and let out a small laugh.

"I get asked that a lot. We didn't look the same but we had some things in common. She's my sister." I gasped when she said that. Kayla was right they didn't look anything alike. Annie had long wavy dark red hair with light green eyes; she had freckles around her nose that were light. Kayla on the other hand had long straight blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and perfect milk like skin.

"I get my looks from mom and she got her eyes from dad, but her hair from our grandmother Lily." I nodded and just watched as Kayla dabbed her eyes lightly with the toilet paper.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah I'll be okay. I'm going to miss her though. She was my older sister and she's the one that taught me everything I know." Kayla looked down at the sink in front of her and smiled sadly, probably thinking about them training together.

"I'll just be a couple more minutes. Go back upstairs and have some coffee or something." I gave her a questioning look.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Kayla turned around to face me and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later." I nodded and she hugged me again. I hugged her back.

Before I left I turned around and faced her.

"One more question… How does Gus know her, his he your brother?" Kayla frowned at my question and shook her head no.

"He was her fiancé." I frowned at that too. I said goodbye to her again then left the bathroom. I slowly walked back up to the room where everyone else was. When I got there I walked over to where my family and Gregory's were sitting. I sat down in the seat that I was in before but now I noticed that there was a plate with some food on it. I looked over at mom who was looking at me with a small smile on her face. I ate a little bit of the food but I just played with it more then I ate it. Mom must have noticed because when the waitresses and waiters were coming around to get the plates she took mine, and gave it to the waiter that came to our table. I didn't say anything I just sat there.

After hearing how Annie was Kayla's older sister, and Gus's fiancé I felt twice as worse as when I first got to the church. Annie helped me escape Elizabeth's home. She risked her life to save me. She even fought in the battle between our group and Elizabeth's. And she was killed. She was so young and beautiful. Now she was gone because of me. I was what caused this whole fight wasn't I? It was my fault that it happened, and now it was my fault that Annie was dead and her parents, younger sister and fiancé now had to mourn someone they loved dearly.

I was the reason that she was gone. I know someone else killed her but they killed her because they were forced by Elizabeth. And Elizabeth only forced all of them to fight and kill us because of me. Because she was obsessed with Gregory when she was a vampire and saw me as a problem she had to get rid of to be with him.

When we got home the Sackville-Baggs came over. The adults all sat in the kitchen having drinks, the kids sat in Tony's room playing like usual, and I sat in the living room with Gregory.

"Are you alright you haven't said a word all day." Gregory said as we sat on the couch watching some random movie that was playing.

"It's my fault." I said sighing. Gregory put his arm around me and looked down at me.

"It's not your fault… I knew that's why you weren't saying anything. It's not your fault that Annie was killed during the battle. She fought because she wanted to get rid of Elizabeth and she helped a lot. She really did. But this guy was older and a lot stronger. She gave up a good fight, and I'm sure she's happy that she at least tried and that she gave up a good fight. She wouldn't want you to sit here and be sad and put the fault on yourself." I put my arm around Gregory's waist and laid my head on his shoulder after he said that. He hugged me and kissed the side of my head.

"Thanks." I whispered as we just sat there.

"It's true. What happened wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. All of that happened because she was evil, but now she's gone and she can't hurt anyone ever again." I nodded and smiled a real smile. Maybe everything would be okay. Elizabeth was gone and couldn't kill anyone else I cared about. Maybe things could finally be normal around here and everyone can go back to being happy, and doing things the way they want.

Maybe.

**And that my dear readers would be the end of this story! ):**

**Sorry for not telling you before the chapter. I wanted it to be a surprise. Not a good surprise… But not a bad one either!**

**I have decided I'm going to be doing a third part to this story! I was reading this book and got an idea from it for the next story. I hope you guys will like the next story. So look out for the next story.**

**Thank you again to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and messaging. I appreciate it all. Keep reading my stories! And thank you again to all of my loyal readers and fans. You guys are the reason I keep writing, so thank you! :D**


End file.
